What if Bella Never Moved to Forks
by theonewhoburnedthesun
Summary: What if Bella never moved to Forks to live with Charlie? Would destiny find a way to bring the star-crossed lovers Edward and Bella together in college? Could the well-known forbidden love story turn into an easier love? Alternating Edward and Bella POVs.
1. Prologue

**Unfortunatly, none of the Twilight Saga or any works of Stephenie Meyer belong to me...so I guess I should give the credit of all my hard work and inspiration to her: My favorite author of all time. Enjoy!**

**_Summery: What if Bella Swan never moved to Forks to live with Charlie? What would destiny find a way to bring the star-crossed lovers Edward and Bella together after two years? What could two years do to affect Edward's restraint and his flexability? Could the so-well-known forbidden love story turn into an easier, even more fufilling love? Alternating Edward and Bella POVs._**

**Prologue: Appearances **

_**Edward Cullen**_

The worst part of being an immortal, is keeping up appearances.

Appearances, such as going to school time after time, the repetition almost painful—but necessary. It was the only way we could attempt to lead normal lives, to try to be human as we wished we were. For the past century, my family and I have been going to high school, then college, and repeating over and over. But it was the hardest for me, the only Cullen without a mate.

Carlisle and Esme, my parents for all intensive purposes, had each other. Then my siblings, Rosalie and Emmett, and of course weird little Alice and Jasper. They had each other for all eternity, to give them reason. For the moment, my only reason was to somehow atone for my sins, to try to have a shot at heaven—that is if Carlisle was correct and vampires do have souls.

But there's only so much hope a Cullen could have.

I sat in the driver's seat of my Volvo, hands tightly gripped to the steering wheel. The car was idling in the parking lot of Reed College, were I observed the humans as the trudged up the stairs, entering the school.

Of course I'd already graduated from college all too many times, but we were keeping up appearances. Alice and Jasper sat in the backseat, waiting for the right time to make our move inside the building. It wasn't easy for Jasper, who's new to the no-human-blood-drinking clause of being a Cullen. He'd handled it fairly well for the past few decades, but he was still very sensitive. I suggested to his, _fiancé_, that he handle all the human scents at once, rather than being pounded over and over again as the students entered the classroom. So we waited until most of them were inside.

I avoided looking in the rear view mirror, because it was almost painful to see Alice curdled in Jasper's arms, her fingers curled in his hair, his lips finding hers. But I couldn't escape their thoughts. Their overwhelming, but true feelings for each other; feelings I'd never have. I could see Alice planning her fancy wedding in her mind as she ran her fingers through his blond hair. It was going to be themed from the early nineties. Oh great. As she planned, the memories of her and Jasper's earlier weddings sprang up, the never ending picture of him in his tux. I thought I was going to be sick, if it was possible.

I always tried my best to keep their thoughts from controlling me, and I was getting better. But it was like turning off an intercom, especially since I was so attuned to their thoughts. It was easier to tune out the thousands of voices buzzing in my head, coming from the school.

"Can you please control your thoughts?" I begged them, digging my fingers into my temples.

"Sorry Edward," Alice muttered, as her thoughts moved from less sensual, to more wedding planning. Jasper was just attuning himself to her overflowing happiness.

I guess I could be grateful that Rosalie and Emmett were on their _honeymoon_ in Europe. They'd graduated from Forks a year earlier than Alice, Jasper, and I, and I was glad that their thoughts were removed from my mind. Rosalie was so shallow, always is thinking about her reflection. Emmett, always…_thinking_…about Rosalie, He loved looking at her almost as much as she did. They were perfect for each other. But I couldn't get over the fact that I must have deserved finding someone for myself sooner than Rosalie did, for all she's put me through. Plus, I'd been a vampire longer. I mentally scoffed at her.

It didn't help that, two years ago, my junior year at Forks High School, Alice saw someone in my future—and got my hopes up. The funny thing is that, I'd seen the blurry face in my head, and she wasn't one of _us—_she was _human_. Alice told me for about a week, every time she used her uncanny psychic ability to search my future, all she saw was that blurry face. But for two years, I waited. And the mystery girl never came.

Now we moved to Portland, buying a house just outside the city, and Alice told me the visions were getting stronger. Her oddly pale, heart shaped face—her eyes dark brown like her hair, all repeated in my mind. They were all I saw. As the face weirdly became clearer and clearer to Alice, it did to me too.

The first time I'd seen the face, I'd became annoyed. The face that meant nothing, the face I'd never seen in person, was the only thing on my mind. Always. But the more I saw it, the more appealing it became to me. I couldn't believe I once thought she was plain; she was beautiful. But the first year it appeared, it disappeared as fast as it came. And it hurt me, not being able to refresh the image in my mind. Until after graduation.

After graduation, it became clearer than ever. Her wide milk chocolate eyes, her plump pink lips. Her skin almost as white as mine. _And no fashion sense, _Alice once commented. But that didn't matter. The face was all I saw, the face that gave me hope that one day; I'd find this girl who was supposedly a part of my future.

"Do you think we could go in now, it seems like most of the humans are mostly inside," Alice murmured. _Edward, I'll make sure he doesn't hurt anyone. I don't see anything now._

_"_Anything?" I burst aloud.

_Don't be silly, I _always_ see _that_. She and I are going to be friends. _Her thoughts were smug. Then she read Jasper's confusion almost as fast as I did. He didn't appreciate when Alice and I had conversations in my head, especially about him. "Oh, Jazz, we're not talking about you. We're talking about _her_," she assured him as she snuggled her face into his chest.

"Ah, I see. When to you think she'll show up?" _Hopefully not too soon, I'd rather like to stay at this college._ I grimaced. Jasper was over obsessed about exposure.

"Hopefully soon. I want to take her shopping. I swear, every time I see her she's either in sweats, or some ratty green sweater and you'd think…" I tuned her both of her voices out as I observed the remainder of the students walk up the stairs. I glanced at my watch; class was going to start in ten minutes.

A girl with long brown hair uneasily dragged her heavy book back up the stairs. It hung on her shoulders, seeming too big for her small body. I could tell what was about to happen, her uncoordinated wobble told me that much.

She tumbled down the stairs silently. Not going too far without reflexively catching her hand on a step. She got up, and brushed herself off. A boy, who was a couple steps behind her, rushed up and gave her his hand.

_Man, she's clumsy—but so pretty, _he thought as he pulled her up the steps. "Are you okay? That was a pretty harsh fall."

"Yes, thank you," she whispered back. But that was all I heard. I was tuning out the other voices, trying to match her thoughts up with her voice. Nothing. No cursing, no embarrassment—just nothing. I'd have to get closer later, try to hear her thoughts. But I couldn't even know her name.

"Hi, I'm Eric Yorkie." He held out his hand, she took it. Eric Yorkie, the valedictorian from my own high school. Did he have to come here as well?

"Bella, Bella Swan," he murmured. She was facing away from me, so I couldn't tell if she was truly thankful or just courteous. But I could sense no enthusiasm as his hand rattled hers.

"Oh, Swan! Would your father happen to be from Washington?" Now that he mentioned it, yes, Chief Swan…in Forks. He was very fond of Carlisle, Dr. Cullen to him. _Could she be from Forks too? Maybe we could chat over coffee, _he thought. But then his human mind wandered.

"Yes, from Forks. He's the chief of police," she said quietly, her voice unsure.

"I'm from Forks!" He said excitedly. _I wonder where she's been all my life… _I scoffed at his lustful thoughts, trying to tune them out. Human men. "Where are you from?"

"I lived in Phoenix most of my life, then we moved to Jacksonville."

"Florida? Wow, is it a big difference to move to a place that's so…"

"Rainy? Yes. But for some reason I got accepted _here_, and it's somewhat close to Charlie. He's missed out on a lot of my life." Did she feel guilty about not living with her father? Or better than that, did she think she didn't deserve to be accepted to Reed? Her decision to literally move across the country for her father was so selfless. How endearing.

"That's interesting," he went on. Then his thoughts wandered beyond what I wanted to hear. "What class do you have first?"

She hesitated, did she very much not want him to know, or did she not appreciate this boy's curiosity? "I have Ms. Gregory, for history."

"Oh me too," he said eagerly. "Would you mind if I escorted you?" _Maybe after class, I could ask her on a date. I mean, who could resist a date with someone who helped her?_ I chuckled. Though the Swan girl was clumsy, she was doing just fine finding her way back up before he came out of nowhere.

"Sure," she muttered hesitantly. She only fed his confidence. He walked her through the school's front doors, leaving me with a picture in my mind.

The girl. The girl I'd anticipated for so long, the image of her stunning face saturated in innocence—was right there in his. I could have run up there with my abnormal speed, and helped her myself. I could have met the girl, who, in a way, was the girl of my dreams.

"Bella," I whispered. Alice's droning came to a halt as she heard my whisper.

"What is it Edward?" she demanded.

"The girl you see, I see…she's here. Her name is Bella." My hands loosened on the steering wheel, and I searched the voices hopelessly for hers. Nothing.

"Bella? And she's here?" Alice said animatedly hoping in Jasper's arms. I absently opened the door and started to go inside.

"Edward!" Jasper hissed, as he got out. Alice found her way to him, and tightly wound her arms around his waist. His eyes were dark, but he seemed under control

"I'm so sorry," Alice whispered to him. The sound of his voice made his thirst ease up. The reminder of his, made the flames in my throat erupt to the mixtures of human scents…all so delectable. But I was the eldest vegetarian vampire besides Carlisle, and I would never disappoint him.

"What was she thinking?" Jasper asked, his thoughts trying to wander away from killing innocent people.

"I don't know," I whispered, my mind still focused on the fresh face seen through Eric's eyes.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Jasper snarled.

"It's like her mind is immune to my…ability."

"She's not immune to mine," Alice whispered. "Ever since you whispered her name, she's becoming even clearer, if that's even possible. It's like just knowing who she is, is sending you down a path to find her." To find her? To be with her? No. I could not burden someone I cared about…even if I didn't know them—with me. My immortality, my curse. I could never bring it upon a human that echoed in my mind like she did.

"Alice, I am not going to interfere with her life. And neither are you. Her clumsiness shouldn't be added on to by our troubles. We are going to let her be. She gets to live a normal human life." How could I have waited so eagerly for her to come along, and then throw her existence away, like she wasn't real to me.

_That's not what I see,_ Alice thought smugly. I growled through my teeth, as we walked up the stairs. Just then, I was overwhelmed by the sweetest smell…but as the sweet scent hit me, so did the pain. The unbelievable flames scorching my throat, it hit me like a wrecking ball. I had never smelt something so sweet in the air, nothing so irresistible. I held my breath, and let the flames die slowly.

"Edward, are you okay?" Jasper put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine," I lied. "I got to get to class." I ran up the stairs, almost at an inhuman speed. Jasper wouldn't like that, but maybe the other students just assumed I was just fast if they even saw me. I sat down in psychology, and let the scent wash out of my system like a drug. A drug that if I ever smelt directly, our family would no longer secretly be vampires. The flames engulfed my throat, as I breathed the drug free air.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. First sight**

**Bella Swan**

Eric seemed nice enough, but started to grow irritating. I wish I hadn't fell down those damn stairs, and maybe I'd be sitting in the back of the room being ignored, just the way I liked it. But Eric insisted on sitting in the very front row. And I hated it.

Oh, but he adored it. Absolutely to no end. I didn't actually have a desire to go to college, but my erratic, harebrained mother Renee insisted. I decided I was going to be a teacher, like her. But I wasn't going to be fending off little kindergartners like she did every day. I had sent maybe seven or eight applications out right before the deadline, mostly to the smaller colleges. And for some reason, out of all of them, Reed offered the largest scholarship.

My mind wandered back to the day when I had been accepted to the rainiest colleges I'd applied for…

"I'm so proud of you honey," Renee's tear strolled face disappeared as she wrapped her arms around me. I worked up a smile for her and her husband of three years, Phil.

"Way to go Bella, Ivy League, almost fully paid," Phil said, enthused. He patted me on the back.

"My baby girl's going to go to Oregon. Oh…" he muttered. She picked up the phone. I knew immediately who she was calling before she began to dial the familiar phone number.

"Mom, please don't call Charlie, yet. I'll do it later," I pleaded. She shook her head.

"No, this is one of the benefits of being a mom. I get to brag on you," she giggled. I could tell behind the happiness, she was going to miss me. "Hello Charlie," she murmured into the phone. She sniffled. "Oh, don't be silly, I'm ecstatic!"

"I'm proud of you Bella," Phil said as Charlie rambled on and on.

"Thanks Phil, for making my Mom happy. Just take care of her while I'm gone," I muttered.

"Oh no! She got accepted to Reed!" Renee exclaimed. I cringed at the words. I didn't want to leave her all alone, but I thought I'd give her and Phil some alone time. And Charlie a chance to be a closer part of my life. "Bella, your father would like to speak to you." The reached hesitantly for the phone.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey Bells! I'm probably the proudest father on the planet right now! Reed, huh. Ivy League. Maybe you could visit me for Christmas, or something." His tone wasn't trying to be forceful, but subtle.

"Of course, Dad. I wouldn't miss the chance to visit you," I said quietly. Hopefully it didn't sound like I was lying through my teeth, because I wasn't.

"This is so great. I get to brag on you all the time now."

"So does Mom. Lucky me." Charlie let out a huge laugh.

"I got to get back to work, Bella, but I look forward to talking to you when you get to Oregon. Tell me how you like it, and let me know when you can come to Forks." I cringed at the small town where I was born. Everything was pretty, how the mossy green plants covered the ground and trees, but it was always rainy. Rainiest place in the U.S.

"Okay, Ch- Dad," I stuttered. "Love you."

"Um, love you too." Neither of us was very good at conveying emotions. "Bye." The phone line went dead.

As I remembered the experience, I remembered how much I used to hate the cloudy skies, the puddles. Of course the puddles didn't help me be less accident-prone, but they weren't half bad. The thing was, I was pleasing Renee by going to school to be a teacher, and pleasing Charlie by being so close to him. And to know that there was peace in my mind was appeasing to me.

"…and so Mike and Jessica went to L.A. and well… Bella?" I snapped out of my memory, realizing that I had been completely ignoring Eric.

"Sorry, Eric," I murmured. "I just, was thinking about some stuff." My eyes were drawn to the classroom door right as the bell rang.

A tall, lean, handsome boy walked in to the classroom, his hand wrapped around a small girl who was pixie-like. The boy had honey-blond hair, wavy but well kept. And the girl he held to his side short, her hair black and cropped just below her ears. The boy looked straight ahead as they approached my desk, which was by the aisle, but the girl's eyes met mine. I looked away from her excited expression, looking to my desk. I heard the chairs pull out from under the desk behind us just as the couple passed us.

Eric must have noticed my gaze at the stunning pale creatures.

"The girl, that's Alice Cullen," he whispered. "She's very weird; I went to high school with her. Her boyfriend, or I guess…fiancé, is Jasper Hale." His voice had almost a snarl to the tone. Were they not nice? I couldn't imagine the girl, Alice, so dollish, being mean to anyone. But Jasper, he looked like he was in pain. I found him a little threatening.

Ms. Gregory walked into the classroom; she walked casually over to her desk, her wavy grey hair cut just above her ears. She was preparing her notes for class. I bit nervously as I felt eyes watching my back.

I was startled when I felt someone poking my shoulder. I turned around finding Alice leaning across her desk, smiling at me. Jasper leaned back in his chair, his arms crossed tightly across his chest with a disapproving expression.

"Hi," she said lightly. Her voice was like wind chimes, so light. "I'm Alice." She held her hand out, and I took it. I flinched when my skin touched her cold marble hand. I mean it, it was cold. I shivered. Her expression faded a little. "Sorry," she murmured, but then her beaming grin reappeared.

"I'm Bella," I muttered. "Bella Swan." I hoped that Alice wouldn't get in a bunch over my last name, Swan. Chief Swan, she'd make the connection defiantly.

"It is so nice to meet you Bella. Me and my Jasper," she smiled over at her _fiancé_. "Are from Washington, we went to high school with your friend there." She stabbed a finger at Eric, who forced back a grimace.

"I heard you're from Forks. Are you glad to get away?" I asked curiously. Everything about these mystifying beauties intrigued me.

"Oh, no, I miss my parents. Foster parents actually, but they seem much more. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. They are the best foster parents anyone could ask for," Alice mused. She was homesick. "Are you glad to get away from…"

"Florida? Well, yeah. My mom and her new husband need some alone time and I am in visiting distance from Charlie."

"Oh yes, Chief Swan," she mentioned casually. The way she added it didn't bother me at all, like it was just an afterthought. Not something to get all excited about.

"I used to visit him every summer until I was twelve. And then, in my junior year I almost moved to Forks."

"What?" her expression widened and even Jasper leaned forward in interest. "You almost move to Forks _two years ago_?"

"About," I murmured.

"Oh! We could have met and been best friends!" she said sadly. "But there's always time now," she said quietly, a smirk playing on the corner of her mouth.

"Sure," I said, no sarcasm in my voice. I could see myself being friends with this little ball of joy.

"Why didn't you move to Forks?" Jasper asked smoothly, the sound of his intimidating voice shocked me, but then I remembered I needed to answer.

"Um, I had my plane tickets and everything, but there were a series of killings up there and my Mom, Renee got freaked out. I realized that if I didn't stay, she'd flip every time I didn't return a call or email." Erratic mother.

"Ah," he sighed, and then tensed up in his previous position. Why were my reasons for not moving to a place so interesting?

I glanced over my shoulder, seeing that Ms. Gregory was almost ready to begin class.

"Oh, before class begins, what classes do you have next?" Alice asked. I glanced to my side, seeing Eric listening in.

"Well, I have Advanced Biology, and then English. The rest of my classes are night courses, I have to work." I didn't want to have an on-campus dorm, so I pulled some money together to rent an apartment in Portland. I had been hired at a local bank as a teller in the afternoons, leaving the rest of my classes for night.

"That's interesting," Alice murmured, and leaned back into her seat with a smile. I turned around just as Ms. Gregory cleared her throat.

And then class went on, dragging every second. And with every second that passed, I was more and more anxious to speak to Alice.

"Class dismissed," Ms. Gregory announced, and everyone in the class couldn't get out of the classroom fast enough.

Except Alice and Jasper.

They were gone in flash, with all of their things too. Except there was a piece of loose-leaf paper on Alice's desk. I picked it up, hoping that I could give it to her next time I saw her. Trying not to read it, I looked to see if it was hers. But my eyes were drawn to my name, written along with something else, in a fancy script.

_I'm terribly sorry, Bella. You'll see why._

_**Alice.**_

I read it over, still confused. Was she sorry she left so quickly? Surely she would have gotten the feeling that I didn't get upset over little things like that. I already considered her a friend.

I absentmindedly shoved my books into my bag, shoving the paper in the post outside pocket.

"Um, Bella?" I looked over to Eric, his face tentative.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering, well, if we could get together later for coffee or something," he mused uncertainly. I pretend that I was thinking about it, and glanced toward the door. Alice and Jasper were standing right in the frame, and a younger boy with the same pale skin and stood with them. His hair was bronze and untidy, his body less bulky than Jasper's. His eyes met mine, and I looked away quickly, but not noticing his expression was irate.

"So, what do you think…Bella?" Eric's hopeless attempt to get the answer he didn't want made his words drag.

"My days are, pretty full. I have to go to work right after my classes are over." I tried to let him down easy, but I could see the disappointment in his eyes.

"Oh. Okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow," he murmured as he walked away from the desk. I watched him slip past the statues standing in the doorway, eagerly trying to get away from me. My eyes met the boy's again, his expression still angry, but he smirked a crooked smile. His god-like features became more pronounced; his marble skin like Alice's, his face looked as if it was carved from the finest stone.

His eyes, I couldn't look away from them. They were a deep gold, brilliantly dark and mysterious. Then, I saw the bruise-like shadows stained underneath his eyes, as if he was suffering from a sleepless night. But his devastatingly beautiful face could not be trumped by anything else my senses were aware of.

Again, he looked from Alice to me, and my eyes dropped again in embarrassment. I wondered if he was related to Alice, even though they didn't look much at all alike. It was there inhumanly pale faces, paler than me who happened to be part albino. The paleness between all three of them, and also their deep gold eyes, convinced me that there must be a tie between all of them

Then he was gone.

My eyes darted around, looking for his face. And nothing. I had been lingering in the class room so I wouldn't have to approach him, the boy who I had been caught staring at. Like I could help it.

I walked to the door, stumbling over my feet as always. Darn backpack, darn books. Alice was standing there, and as she noticed, or heard me trip into a desk, she smiled timidly at me.

"Bella! You got my note, right?" she asked, putting her hand out just in case I was going to fall into her grasp.

"Yeah, what was that about?"

"My brother," her head tilted into the hall. "Edward has a way of ruining everyone's fun," she groaned. I felt my eyebrows crease. I was defiantly confused. "I mean, he's not always like that, he just very protective of me."

"_Edward, _looked like he was mad at me," I murmured. She shook her head, her short hair breaking its seemingly permanent placement.

"That was about me, not you. Defiantly not you," she muttered, she looked to Jasper.

"Okay," I said quietly. It was a relief to know his slight anger was not directed at me. Just his little sister. I smiled mentally.

"Bella, I know that we just met and all, but I really want to get to know you better. How about Friday afternoon, we meet in the school parking lot, and then we'll go shopping?" she was bouncing up and down on her heels, with no one restraining her. I realized Jasper had left, she and him probably had different classes next hour. I cringed at the word.

Shopping.

I'd never been the go-to-the-mall kind of girl. Even when Renee insisted. I just always thought my mediocrity could never be bettered by some new fancy clothes, I couldn't see myself like that.

"Ugh," I moaned, rolling my eyes. "Are you sure? Wouldn't you rather see a movie?" I suggested. She grimaced.

"Okay Bella," she moaned along. "I'll go along with your denial of a sense of fashion," she giggled. "Pick you up at six," she said lightly as she raced down the hall. Six. Hmm. Could she possibly know that my shift at the bank ended at five-thirty? No, how could she?

I walked to class, feeling a little claustrophobic by the amount of students rushing down the hall. I knew it wasn't a lot compared to Jacksonville, or even Phoenix high school; but it was different because they all towered over me. And the lack of coordination on my part didn't help when I was trying not to get trampled.

I walked into my next class, advanced biology. I'd always been very good at biology, in Phoenix; I'd been put in an advanced class as well. I was sure this class was going to be a piece of cake. Hopefully.

There was a seating chart by the door, and that was the first place I looked. I searched the rows, scanning them one by one. My eyes found one name that wasn't mine.

_Edward Cullen._

I didn't turn around to see if he was already in the room; instead I closed my eyes tightly, trying to imagine his face already sitting in the rows of seats. When I opened my eyes, I began to search the names again for mine, and I found _Isabella Swan_ in the most likely place, it was most likely because it was my luck. Edward and I were sitting side by side.

I took a deep breath, and spun myself around. There he was, looking at me his eyes hard with confusion. But not angry. Alice was right, it was just her.

I smiled lightly as I made my way down the aisle, my eyes watching my feet. But as usual, I tripped over my feet, and stumbled. I caught myself on the nearest desk. My face grew extremely red, wondering what he thought of my obvious clumsiness. I looked up to him again, expecting to see him chuckling. But just as I pulled my seat from under the desk, he grew ridged in his seat. His eyes met mine, with the most futile expression. It was hostile, infuriated. I looked away, shocked by the agonized pain in his face. I felt myself blush again.

I sat down, and from the corner of my eye, I saw him watching me. His hand was over his nose and mouth, and his posture was leaning away from me. On the very edge of his side of the table.

I slumped in my chair, defensively crossing my arms across my chest. I tried to keep my eyes on the text book whole class period, but my eyes always somehow met his. His face still written in one obvious emotion. He never relaxed, stiff as a board. The arm not propped to his face was clenched to the edge of the table, his once inconspicuous muscles tightening under his pale skin.

Every moment of the dragging class, I waited for his fist to unclench from the defenseless table. I wondered if he acted like this all the time, but as I entered the room…his expression was almost welcoming. Like he was happy to see me. Now he just looked very bitter, the resentfulness bubbling on his perfect lips.

I looked up at him again, and I regretted it before I even saw him glowering down at me. His gold eyes had blackened, standing out against his white skin. I cringed to my side of the table.

Then finally class was over. I looked to my side, to see if I could reason with him, to ask him what his problem was. To confront him. But he was gone, running through the classroom door, before I could even turn around in my seat.

It wasn't fair. I felt the flush of anger overflowing inside of me. What had I ever done to deserve such…cruelty? It was just plane spiteful, his malicious behavior, his glower, ricocheting in my confused mind. Automatically, I started to tear up as I slowly gathered my books together. For some humiliating reason, I cried when I was angry. Again, it was extremely mortifying. So I tried not to hide my anger, to see if it would stand out more than the crying.

"Are you alright?" someone asked from behind me. I slung the book bag onto my shoulder and spun around. There was a small girl, smaller than Alice even. Her hair was blond, and she had freckles underneath her blue eyes. Her expression was worried.

I blinked a few times, trying to flush the tears from my eyes. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you," I mumbled. I turned to walk out of the room. The girl followed by my side.

"I'm Elle, where's your next class," she piped. Her voice was very childish.

"I'm...Bella. I have English," I said. She nodded. Apparently that wasn't hers because she looked disappointed. "What do you have next?" I asked out of courtesy.

"I have physiology, unfortunately it's on the other side of the building," she groaned. "The Cullen boy," she murmured nervously. "He looked very anxious, when you walked in the room. Almost, happy?" This must have been a reaction to me I didn't see from him. "But then, you came down the aisle and he just became so unfriendly."

"Do you have any reason why?" I blurted. She shook her head.

"Maybe it wasn't you, but it was defiantly you for the happy part." I became hopeful. Was it possible that I wasn't imagining that breathtaking crooked smile, that two incidents in a row he'd been angry, but not at me? I shook my head. It was me. Defiantly me.

I came to the door to my classroom, and stopped. Elle smiled lightly, and then took off. My last class was pretty much a daze, like it didn't happen. When the class ended, I walked slowly to the parking lot.

And I saw him, sitting in the driver's seat of a shiny Volvo. My eyes met his, and they were dark, but sorrowful too. He shook his head slightly, and drove away. It was then I saw Alice waving like crazy through the back window. I raised my hand, and smiled lightly. And I watched him drive away.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Trip**

**Edward Cullen**

"Alice," I growled through my teeth. "How could you do this? I asked you not to interfere with her life, and you scheduled a shopping trip?" Her fragile life wasn't mine to mess with. I had already come all too close to killing her. Her blood, her scent…it was so remarkable. I stopped the thought. If I thought about it too much, I'd go looking for it. I would be able to live if she wasn't.

"Correction, she wanted to see a movie instead. She _cringed_ at the word shopping," Alice muttered in disappointment.

"Alice. That is not the point. Did you not even see what I almost did to her? Did you see the plans I made time and time again to kill her, to slaughter all the innocent humans in that classroom?" I yelled, my hands clenching tighter to the steering wheel. Driving fast always calmed me down, so I sped as fast as my Volvo would go.

"Oh," she mumbled. Then I saw the picture in her head, poor Bella Swan's future entwined with mine in the most horrible way. Her scarlet blush faded, her skin pale white, my eyes bright crimson. The venom flushing in my mouth.

_I'm sorry Edward, I was just…trying to watch Jasper, _she thought apologetically. _If it helps, the future disappears and then reappears. You haven't quite made that decision._

"Quite?!" I yelled in fury. It was enough, the knowledge of her spending the rest her life with a soulless monster, but it was unbearable to know that the soulless monster could kill her at any second. "I have never inhaled such a glorious scent, seen the blood flush in her cheeks," I mumbled, just imagining made the monster inside me rejoice.

"Edward, I know you better than that. You have the restraint," Jasper assured me. A monster doesn't deserve such faith. "Somehow you will find a way to be with her." Oh, no suddenly he wants me to be wither her.

"No I won't! She doesn't deserve a monster. She should have someone who can grow old with her, spend eternity with."

"But, she's your other half," Alice chimed. "You two are perfect for each other." I looked in the rear view mirror, to see her smiling.

"If I was perfect for her, if I was meant to spend the rest of my life with her, I would have been born in this century. Destiny would have put her in my arms the right way," I told Alice.

"You can't question fate. You can't just say no because the circumstances are hard. This is how you two were meant to be," Jasper added. How could he know anything about destiny? "I don't even think this was destiny's first option," he mumbled.

"Your right. It's first option would have made us both human."

"No," Alice mused. "When I first begun to have visions of her, she was planning on moving to Forks with her father." Planning? "Her path was already set, and that path would have led to you." So, two years ago, are paths almost intersected.

Relief flushed over me. Two more years that she didn't have me interfering with her life, two more years doing human things, with humans, two more years to live.

"You can't deny me my friend," Alice mumbled. Her thoughts then moved to shopping, which Bella had already denied.

"Ha. Good luck on that venture," I chuckled, seeing Bella smiling as they entered a shoe store. "I can already tell that isn't a vision. That's a dream."

"Humph. What do you know about her?" She was right. I knew nothing about this girl I adored. Bella Swan. Isabella. Mahogany hair, milk chocolate eyes, gorgeous.

"I know enough to know that some dreams don't come true." Alice crossed her arms and pouted. Jasper kissed her on the top of her head, and she snuggled in his chest, yet again. Jasper's emotions of undeniable love moved to me, and all I could see was Bella. Could there be a way for me to be around her without me killing her, without me hurting her? I'd have to find a way, because I couldn't stand to be away from her now that I knew she existed. Because I'd been waiting for her my entire existence, waiting to have someone that I can love, and hopefully can love me back.

I sat in my bedroom, on my black leather couch. Debussy playing on my stereo, I day dreamed. Because that's the only kind of dreaming a vampire ever did. I thought of Bella mostly, trying to drown her scent out with memories of her face. But memories weren't quite as beautiful as the real thing.

I thought about her reaction to my spitefulness in biology. Could she assume that I wasn't mad at her, that I might have been having a bad day? No. I must have looked very angry. I wish I could explain to her that I was just trying not to kill her.

No. She couldn't know my secret, she would think I was a monster. Well, I am one, but she would be scared. I couldn't frighten her; I couldn't see the fear dancing in her eyes. Especially if she was afraid of me, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I couldn't tell her, I couldn't scare her. We would just be acquaintances. No, friends…no I wanted more. But she's not mine to have. But I wanted her, and I wished I knew if on some level, she wanted me back.

Then I heard Alice knocking on my door. "Come in," I groaned.

_Are you alright?_ Her expression was worried.

"No I'm not. I trying to decide if I should attempt not to kill Bella, but still endanger her every second I'm with her, or if I should run for the hills, and forget her forever," I moaned.

"Sorry I asked."

"Don't be," I snapped. "I want her, Alice. I want to comfort her. But I'm afraid I've already scared her," I felt my face soften enough to pout.

"Not after the vision I just had," she whispered omnisciently. I searched her mind for the vision.

It was me; I was in a tuxedo, with the most unbelievable smile on my face. Every bit of the monster I feared was gone, and I was just standing there, Emmett and Jasper behind me. Then she came. Bella was wearing white, and as she walked down the floral aisle, she stumbled into my unyielding arms. She was smiling too, and she was more beautiful then I could have ever imagined. And better yet, she was human. There was no hesitation as I held her hands in mine, like the monster inside me had faded into oblivion.

I shook my head, turning the vision off.

"Why did you show me that?" I whispered.

_To show you, that you did find a way to be with her, to marry her, without even hurting her._ Alice was smiling; she still watched the vision in her mind. I wanted that vision, but how could she ever be happy with someone who couldn't age with her, who couldn't even die?

"I want that," I murmured. "But she can never be happy with me."

"Oh, yes she can," Alice chuckled. I saw many assorted visions of her smiling, and I was with her.

"Never in the rational way."

"Love is irrational, Edward. Deal with it, your meant to spend the rest of your existence with her, and she's meant to be my sister!" Alice exclaimed excitedly. She was hyper, rolling on her heels.

"Thank you Alice, for your input. I need to speak to Carlisle, about her scent." The monster exulted at the memory.

_Of course. Just remember, love conquers all, _she thought playfully. And she left me alone.

"Weird little vampire," I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that," Alice called from across the hall. One of the many benefits of being a vampire; hearing what everyone has to say about you.

I dialed Carlisle's cell, he must be at the hospital right now, but he must know I have a valid reason to call him.

"Hello Edward," he said happily. "What can I do for you?"

I smiled; I only wished I had his self control. "Hello, Carlisle. I have a problem. I found _her_," I mumbled.

"Really? Tell me about her. And why is she a problem?"

"Her name is Bella Swan, her father is Chief Swan. She's even more beautiful than Alice's vision predicted," I mused. I noticed I was smiling even wider at the memory. And the monster wasn't.

"That's wonderful. And the problem is?"

"Well, the obvious. And, her scent is so extravagant. I have never smelt anything so wonderful. I nearly killed her." I was so disappointed, but I knew Carlisle would give me the compassion and encouragement I didn't deserve.

"I have faith in you, my son. I know you'll be able to restrain yourself. I know you, and I'm so proud. Now, I know Esme will be ecstatic when she hears the news. But you should call Emmett; he has some experience on that matter."

"I remember. He killed them though, I don't want his pessimistic input," I said. "Thank you Carlisle, would you mind if I came up to see you and Esme? Maybe we could talk further into this."

"Of course, my son. Come up whenever you please, but don't leave the Swan girl thinking the absence is because of her. Even though it is."

"I'll be sure to tell Alice that. She's already made plans for tomorrow to see a movie with her," I grunted. "Goodbye, Carlisle. I'll be up a soon as I can."

I hung up. I was going to leave tonight, and get there soon.

"Take after my Bella," I told Alice as I pulled out of the driveway.

"Never anything less, Edward," she assured me. "Drive safely." She smiled. I was going to miss Bella. But I needed to figure things out.

_I'm going to make sure that she knows you like her, _Alice teased. I gritted my teeth. Was her safety more important than both of our happiness's? That, I wasn't sure of. I just knew that she was more important to me than anything else that had ever existed.

**PLEASE write reviews! I really want to know what you think of it!**


	4. Chapter 3

I got to school early that Friday morning; I was planning on confronting Edward. I wasn't sure what I was going to say, but I knew it was going to be something along the lines of '_What was your problem yesterday?' _I was sure it would turn into an apology, because he was so intimidating. His perfect features, that one smile that I almost thought was imaginary, would be sure to catch me by surprise.

But that silver Volvo never came. I sat in my Sentra that Charlie and Renee had given me as a graduation present, anxiously trying to see through the rain beating down on the wind shield. I chewed on my lip, growing more and more timid as the minutes passed.

I was startled when I saw Alice knocking on my window. I pulled my hood over my head and got out of the car.

"Hey Bella!" She hugged me before I was completely out of the car. Her embrace was slightly chilly through her fur jacket. "I'm so excited about this afternoon. Are you sure you don't want to hit the mall before the movie?" She stuck her lip out in a pout.

"Sorry Alice. I can't be put through that kind of torture today. Maybe another time," I muttered with a smirk. Another time, more like never. Never, never, never.

"Fine then." She crossed her arms, and then nudged me with her elbow playfully. I noticed that Jasper wasn't with her.

"Where's Jasper?" her expression saddened. The question was more like, '_Where's Edward?' _

"Him and Edward went to visit our parents, in Forks," she murmured. "I'd just like to apologize on Edwards's behalf. His behavior yesterday was inexcusable, and he feels terrible. He's actually quite fond of you," she said sincerely. I wondered if these were his words or Alice's.

"What do you mean, quite fond," I asked curiously. She giggled.

"Edward's very old fashioned, Bella. But in words you can understand, he thinks you're brilliantly beautiful." I blushed the deepest red ever to cross my cheeks.

"Um, I—well," I stuttered nervously. _Brilliantly beautiful, _those exact words could be used to describe him. "That's nice."

"Don't be embarrassed Bella, like I said—he's _really_ old fashioned."

"If he's so old fashioned, why was he treating me like the plague yesterday?" I sneered. I saw Alice flinch out of the corner of my eye.

"He's sorry about that, Bella," she said quietly.

"I'd like to hear that from him. When will he be back?" I grew confident in as my anxiety faded.

"Tomorrow, hopefully." She smiled. "What if we had a girl's night, and then you stayed over. Our house is plenty big. Then you can speak to him in the morning."

"That sounds perfect," I said. I could imagine it now, him groveling for forgiveness for his hostility. The image itself was funny, but rude. My mind drifted to an image where my hand was in his…

"Ha." Alice chimed. It was almost like she could read my mind. I quickly retracted my thought and moved back to the helpless grovelling.

"What?" We were at the door of the school, and she leaned against the wall.

"Oh nothing," she mumbled. And then walked through the doors. "See you in class, Bella. I'm going to sit by you since Jazz is gone, save me a seat!" she yelled, and skipped gracefully down the hall. Grace I could never have.

I sat down in a desk farther back in the room. I put my backpack in the seat I was saving for Alice, so that nobody would take it. And then she came skipping into the classroom, waving to me erratically from the door.

I moved my bag from her seat, and she sat down. But she was so hyper, jumping up and down in her seat.

"So," I murmured. "When's the big day?" I pointed to her left hand, which on the ring finger was a colossal diamond. Jasper's family must be rich.

"Oh, I already picked out the perfect day in April," she mused.

"How could you know it's perfect? It's nearly seven months from now," I added.

"Oh, I have reliable source." I was growing tired of their families strangeness. So I just decided not to mull over it.

"I see." I started doodling random lines on the corner of my notebook. "How did you two meet?" I glanced up to her, and she was beaming a grin.

"Jasper and I were in the same foster home," she chimed. "Carlisle and Esme, were our parents. I know it sounds a little weird, since we grew up together, but he's my soul mate." I nodded. I could understand the pull towards someone, and you don't even understand why. "There are a total of five children that the Cullen family adopted. There was Jasper and his big sister Rosalie Hale. Then Emmett, Edward, and I took on the Cullen name.

"Esme, she wasn't able to have children," Alice grimaced. "So she and Carlisle just started taking others in. Some people used to tease or family because it was more like a match-making service than a foster home. Rosalie and Emmett got married and are on their honeymoon. They're a year older than we are." It did sound like a matchmaking service, but when you found someone, you couldn't deny them.

"What about Edward," I murmured. She shook her head in sadness.

"Edward's kind of a loner. He never really found anyone he cared much for, until you," she giggled.

"He cares about me? He doesn't even know me," I laughed.

"It's weird, I know. But he took an interest in you." He was interested. In me. Unbelievable. I couldn't imagine someone so beautiful looking at me like I was more than just a normal girl. I looked at him, and the whole world just seemed to fall into place. I missed seeing him, even though I was angry.

"Oh, I think class is about to start," Alice whispered quickly and sat erect in her seat. I turned my notebook to the first blank page and started to write notes from Ms. Gregory's never ending lecture.

Unlike the day before, Alice lingered in the classroom, waiting for me to have all my things together.

"Let's go Alice," I said in a peppy voice, a voice that didn't fit me. I looked at Alice, and she was just staring into space. "Alice? Are you alright?" She snapped out of her stare, and shook her head. She pulled out her cell, it not even ringing. She just looked at it.

"Edwards back." She walked next to me, a big smile on her face. "And so is Jasper." She dropped me off at the classroom door, still smiling.

"Is there anything else I should know?" I asked worriedly. She was all happy for some reason.

"Yes. Don't be mean to my brother," she muttered hopefully, and then took off.

Surely, he was sitting at our desk, eyeing me carefully. _Just confront him, just like you practiced. _I was careful not to trip on the way to my desk this time. His expression stayed cool, blank.

I sat down in my chair, and slung my book bag to the floor. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him with the crooked smile on his face. So angelic, so beautiful. I didn't want to look away. I spun around in my seat, trying to make myself look angry, but trying not to cry too.

"Hello Edward," I muttered sternly. He pulled his lips over his teeth, and then looked over to me.

"Bella," he said smoothly. His velvet voice made my heart flutter nervously. "Please, please, forgive me for my behavior yesterday," he spoke softly. "It was horrible." His deep golden eyes flickered with sincerity, which only made my heart beat faster.

"It was," I agreed. "But Alice has convinced me to forgive you." He smiled again.

"She's quite the character, isn't she?"

"Yes, but I think your bizarre mood swings give me a new angle of being bipolar." He chuckled.

"I can assure you that I'm not bipolar, it's just yesterday was a very bad day for me." His smile eased my anger.

"Would that happen to have anything to do with me?" I watched him expectantly.

"I don't think it would make a difference if it did," he mumbled. "Now that I'm being nice."

"Okay," I laughed sarcastically. "Next time, just warn me before the angry monster creeps up on me." His expression went hollow. Had I said something that upset him?

"Sure," he murmured. Then class began, and he barely said a word.

Class was over, and he didn't leave as quickly as before. As he walked away from the desk, I reached out for his arm. He wasn't going to leave without goodbye, if he was truly being nice.

He turned around before my skin touched his. But I was overcome by the iciness of his skin. It felt oddly soothing. Before I could take in the full feeling of his skin on mine, he ripped his arm away from my grasp and sighed.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"Don't be," I whispered, as I stared into his eyes. He turned around again, and this time, I followed him by his side.

"Do you wear contacts?" I asked curiously. I had seen his golden eyes, and then they were pitch black, and now they were gold again.

"No," he muttered. "Why?"

"It's just…your eyes—they change colors." He nodded. I was paying so much attention to his face that I stumbled right over my own feet. I put my hands out reflexively to catch myself, but I never hit the linoleum floor. Edward's arm was protectively over my chest, his face in a grimace.

"Careful," he said through his teeth. I thought I'd told him to warn me before the monster reappeared. He must have read my expression because he muttered, "sorry about that," under his breath. I just nodded.

He stopped in front of my classroom door with me.

"Do you have this class next, too?" I wondered.

"No, just dropping you off." He smiled again. "Goodbye, Bella."

"See you, Edward." I turned to enter the classroom. But nothing could hold my interest, just remembering his icy skin, and his irresistible face kept me from falling asleep.

After my shift at the bank, I drove slowly back to school. Alice would be waiting to ambush me with pleads to go shopping for sure. Shopping…uck. She'd find a way to direct me to some stores, maybe luring me with a book or something.

I pulled into the parking lot, and she was leaning against her little Porsche, talking on her cell. She waved at me, and then hung up.

"Bella!" She shrieked. She ran up to hug me, yet again. This time, I noted her skin was ice cold, just as Edward's was earlier. "I'm so psyched! We're going to see a romance, it's about a guy and a girl…well I'll let you figure it out."

"Fun," I said quietly as I got in on the passenger's side of her car. "What is Jasper doing tonight?" I asked. I knew he'd probably be doing something with Edward. Alice saw right through me and smiled.

"He and Edward are just hanging out at our house," he chimed.

"So you all live together?"

"Yup. Dr. Cullen bought us a town house here in Portland. It's…a little too big for three people, but it's beautiful." She drove down the road smoothly. I glanced over at the speedometer, and it read eighty mph.

"Holy Crow, Alice!" I yelled, cringing back into the seat.

"What?" She glanced over to my panicking arms, clenching to my seatbelt.

"Keep your eyes on the road! And slow down!" The car suddenly slowed, Alice's face tensing.

"Sorry about that," she giggled.

"My mother taught me to drive slowly, so I guess it was my bad." I relaxed in my seat, trying to slow my heart rate.

"Cullen's drive fast." The engine growled, intensifying the tease.

"Swan's drive slow," I mumbled.

"I noticed. It took you ten minutes to get from work to school. It would have taken me two." She smiled. She relaxed in her seat, driving smoothly, always making it past the traffic lights before they turned red.

"I spoke to Edward," I murmured.

"I heard. He told me all about it."

"Really?" I asked, maybe sounding a bit too desperate. "He wasn't angry or anything was he?"

"No, not at all. It's just Bella this, Bella that. No offense." Could it be possible that he really did see me the way I saw him. How did I see him? Beautiful.

"I want to know more about him." The words slipped from my mouth, and I regretfully tried to reel them back in. "It just seems like we barely know anything about each other, though there is just something weird going on when I'm around him." Alice beamed.

"Maybe you guys could talk tomorrow. You know since you're staying over tonight," she mumbled slyly. Had she predicted this, in some bizarre method of intuition I was going to be in their house. His house. With him.

"Yeah, sounds good." I gulped loudly, and Alice let out a bell-like laugh.

"Can I ask you something, Alice?" I hesitated on the wonderings that have been passing through my mind ever since I met their odd family.

"Sure."

"Is…there something your hiding from me? Something you're not telling me?" Her expression went blank.

"Everyone has their secrets, Bella."

"I don't mean to pry, it's just it seems like there is something you're not telling me. Something I should know, but am being denied the right." I worried that I had made the wrong assumptions. Their odd beauties, change in eye colors, change in behaviors even, all confusing me. And their skins, so cold, so hard like marble.

"There…is something. But it's not my secret to tell right now," she mumbled. She was unsure, like someone didn't want her to tell.

"Okay, that's fine." I knew I needed to stop right there.

"I'm sorry!" she cried in a high voice. "I bet you'll know soon enough, so don't get all worked up, okay? Let's just have a girl's night!" Her excitement electrified through the bouncing car. We pulled up into the movie theater parking lot, it didn't take us long to get there with Alice's erratic driving. Alice held me in her cool arm, and it didn't bother me.


	5. Chapter 4

**Please keep in mind that Stephenie Meyer is responsible for all things Twilight, so i giver her the credit for my hard work!! Please please enjoy and review!!**

**Chapter 4- Visions**

**Edward Cullen**

Jasper sat next on our black leather couch, trying to keep me company. His posture was mirrored to mine, and I assumed it was because he was mirroring my emotions as well.

"I miss Alice," Jasper griped, his attention not being held by the news channel.

"I guess that's partly my fault," I grumbled back. Jasper could influence my emotions, but mine were so strong that I influenced his.

"You barely know the girl, though you're completely devoted to her." He glanced over to me, his eyes burning with sorrow.

"Bella," I whispered, "is all I have to live for. She's the reason for being, Jazz." I closed my eyes, picturing her flawless face in my mind. "She's everything."

"This is a first for you." Sure, I had been offered companion ship by Tanya in Denali, but I had never had any interest in her. I let her down easily.

"I know. That's why I want it to last, but my want for her is overwritten every time by the need to make her safe. I'm not safe for her." And that was the worst part.

"Oh, don't sulk Edward. It's just plain weird. You can't deny yourself happiness just because you see our kind as heartless monsters."

"You didn't know what I was planning for her," I retorted.

"It's mostly what I do with every human I come across, right?" He was right. Though he had never experienced the succulent affect that Bella had on me, he struggled with his monster every day. He hadn't been living of an animal-blood diet for as long as I had. I could see the thoughts as they ran through his mind, the thoughts of a killer in denial.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, punching him playfully in the shoulder. "I'm sorry I'm the least optimistic when it comes to humanity here, but it's not right for me to want her the way I do." I wished she would leave, go somewhere, so I could never hurt her. Before it was too late, too late that I could already hurt her.

_But what if she wants you back? _His thoughts rang in my mind. What if, somehow, even if she knew the truth, she could find a way to love me? To return my undying need to spend the rest of my existence with her, knowing that I was an immortal monster. I could never force her to love a monster, but if she volunteered…

I shuttered, imagining rejection. But then I reminded myself of Alice's momentary vision of her…marrying me. Surely if that future would have come true, she'd know the truth, the real truth. I wouldn't be able to spend my existence with someone who didn't know my dark side. I swore I would tell her. Tell her everything. And if it scared her, it was going to be for her own good.

The only way for me to let go of her, was for her to let go of me.

"I have to tell her," I murmured. I hopped from my seat. I needed to prepare myself to be near her.

_What?_ Jasper stood up next to me. We both raced outside into the woods, getting as far away as possible from the humans. I needed to hunt.

"I need to tell her everything. I need to know if she can handle me being a monster," I yelled as he struggled to keep up with me. "I'm going to tell her—tomorrow."

"But what if she doesn't like it? What if she exposes us, Carlisle would not be happy." Jasper's thoughts were intense with disappointment. I stopped by a river, and he stood in front of me. "You can't do this to our family."

"But she wouldn't," I whispered. I closed my eyes, wishing Alice could tell me everything. Tell me exactly how Bella would react.

"How do you know?"

"I know that we are destined to be together, and I know I'm already in love with her," I said quietly. I deliberated over the possibilities. Either she'd embrace me for the hideous creature I am, or run away screaming. I could deal with either option. Because, we were either safe—or we were both happy.

"Okay," Jasper sighed. "Do what you want with the situation. Carlisle already said you should try to make this work. Esme insisted meeting her, the one person who'd bring you out of this never ending depression." He shook his head, and then took a deep breath.

"Elk?" I suggested to him, gesturing him forward. "I need as much reason not to be thirsty than any time before."

"Let's go!" Jasper yelled. We launched ourselves, the hunters, into a small herd of helpless herbivores. I sunk my teeth into one's throat and eased the dying flames in mine.

I slid quietly through my bedroom window, trying not to make any noise while the beautiful human slept down the hall. Alice and her dire need to feel human. Sleepovers, so, so human.

The sun barely began to rise, and my thirst was silenced for the moment, along with the ravaging monster.

I changed cloths, slipping into a button-up shirt. I rolled the sleeves to my elbows, and I looked at myself in the mirror. _Monster, _I hashed mentally. To most humans, this face, this body…it was beautiful. It was the body of killer, the world's most dangerous and irresistible predator. And Bella, she's the prey that the killer could not hunt. I would never let it.

I then heard footsteps quietly going down the hall. I listened harder, and the footsteps stumbled into the wall. I smirked—it was my clumsy little Bella.

I took a deep breath, her scent washing down my throat like acid. But it was so wonderful, an even cross between the most expensive, extravagant perfume, and the most delectable food. Freesias, that's what it reminded me of. _There you go Edward, she's just a flower. Even humans don't eat flowers, _I told myself sarcastically.

I followed her scent down the hall, and peeked into Alice's bedroom. She was already coming out.

"No!" I whispered, waving her back into her room. Her expression was confused.

_What are you going to do?_

"I don't know yet," I whispered. "But I need her. I need her to know."

_Just be careful, _she then stared into space. _Edward…_

"What do you see?" I whispered harshly to her, pushing her back into the bedroom.

_Look,_ she whispered. I looked into her mind, and I saw it. I was terrible.

Bella's perfect brown eyes were gone, replaced with the crimson irises. Her skin was paler—my pale, her heart shaped face hard as stone.

"No," I whispered. How could Bella become a monster? A newborn? A vampire!

_Edward, she's going to be one of us._ Not if I had anything to say about it. I wasn't going to bring that curse down upon the one person I needed to protect. I would be with her, and she would stay human. It was the only way.

I buried my face in my hands, and waved Alice back into bed. She crawled under her covers, drifting into her fake sleep

I continued down the hall, following the irresistible scent. I saw her, facing the muted T.V, with a book in her hands. I slowly walked over, and she flinched when I sat down on the couch next to her.

"Oh," she said quietly, closing her book. _Wuthering Heights, _go figure.

"Hello, Bella," I replied. I grinned at her as she combed her tangled hair with her fingers. She was trying to look nicer for me. If I my heart was still beating, it would be beating her name. _Bel-la, Bel-la, Bel-la._

"Please don't, not for me," I pleaded. Her hands dropped to her lap, and she was biting on her lip. I was desperately trying to figure her out. I knew she was smart, but she was not very confident in that intelligence. I knew she was beautiful, but she was not very confident in that either.

I feebly tried to listen to her thoughts again, only hearing the sound of her fluttering heart. A heart I would keep beating. But why did it beat so erratically? Was she scared of me? If she was, good. But what if, like most human females, my presence was intimidating—almost like being face to face with the most dangerous thing, but it couldn't hurt you. What was the right word…exhilarating. Did my proximity make her thumping heart uneven? No, impossible. She couldn't find the odd comfort in me that I irrevocably had in her.

"You're not going to be all antagonistic with me now, are you?" her voice was timid. Had she interpreted the odd silence as me being angry?

I angled by body towards her, putting my leg up on the couch. "Please, Bella. I'm not that much of a monster," I chuckled. She grinned slightly. Her heart began to beat even faster, and I began to wonder if she had developed some sort of heart condition in her short absence.

"I'm not quite…sure…about you, Bella," I mused. "You confuse me. I want to hear your story first hand. Not from Alice." She smiled. She turned towards me, her eyelashes beating against her cheeks, so beautiful. The venom flushed into my mouth, and I swallowed it back down.

"What would you like to know?" Her face was tense.

"Alice tells me you almost moved to Forks. What happened there?"

She grimaced slightly, but not seeming at me. Maybe the question was uncomfortable. But she began anyways.

"Well, I guess you should know my parents Renee and Charlie divorced when I was very young. Whole shot-gun wedding, you know," she said. Her voice was comfortable, not seeming to mind to share her story. "My mother took me with her to Phoenix, where she met a minor league baseball player, Phil. He was nice, but he moved a lot." She pursed her perfectly pink lips together. "So I decided to move to Forks, to live with my Dad." I nodded; hopefully I looked interested as I was.

"You decided, or your mother was going to send you?" I asked.

"It was my choice, I guess. I felt like if she got to move around with Phil, she'd be happy." She was selfless. She put other's happiness first. "But then, as Alice probably told you, there were some killings in Washington, and it freaked Renee out. So I just moved to Jacksonville with her and Phil instead." Her face was saddened.

"Do you not like the sun?" I asked. Who wouldn't like the sun? Of course, this girl had already surprised me in so many ways.

"It's alright. I sure prefer it over constant overcasts and rain," she grumbled.

"Then why did you decide to go to college here? The Olympic Peninsula is the rainiest place in the U.S. "

"Because...I knew it would make Renee and Charlie happy if I went to an Ivy League college," she murmured. She was self sacrificing. She did things to make others happy.

"Ah." I desperately wished I could know what she was thinking, how her mind worked. But then she would be as quite interesting, and she'd be extremely irritated by me.

"That's my story, I guess." I felt like an idiot when her eyes found my mine, I was just staring at her—looking like a complete idiot. She must already think I'm a freak. "How about you? What happened to your family, before the Cullen's adopted you?"

"Well," I began, her eyes sparkling with wonder, her cheeks rosy. "My parents died when I was…young." Not in human age though. "The Cullen's have been more of a family then I could ask for." She smiled lightly, and nodded.

"Alice is great, and Jasper's a little strange, but not mean," she told me.

"Not mean like I was the other day, right?" I smiled. Her cheeks turned red again, her heart fluttering.

"It bothered me to no end at that moment, but…I'm over it." She swiped her hair over her shoulder, her scent stirred in the air. The venom watered in my mouth, but I ignored the monster.

_Are you going to tell her? _Alice thought hard from her room, almost screaming in my head. _She's going to be one of us! _I saw the picture of Bella's immortal self in my mind. I shook it off.

"Bella?" She glanced into my eyes again, this time not wandering away.

"You shouldn't be hanging out with us." My voice was severe. Her eyes filled with a mixture of emotions. Confusion. Sorrow. Pain. Anger. Rage.

_What!? _Alice screamed mentally. Sorry to disappoint you Alice, but I sort of don't want to kill the girl I love.

Bella's expression turned angry. "And who are you to tell me who I can't and can hang out with?" she asked sternly. I had upset her.

"Your right, it's not my place. But you'd be smart if you stayed away." A thick crease formed between her eyebrows.

"The only person who ever said I was _brilliant_ was the dean of the stupid college," she sneered. She really didn't think she was smart, and I had just added on to that.

"You wouldn't have been accepted if you were anything but," I reminded her.

"Oh thanks for that clarification," she scoffed. "I know you're trying to make your family out as dangerous, but the only thing that frightens me is your mood swings." So she didn't appreciate my flip-flopping decision to stay away from her. But her sense of danger was all backwards. She didn't stray away from us like most humans; she was attracted like a moth to a flame.

"It's for your own good," I murmured.

"Well, whatever's so dangerous about you can't possibly be as hazardous as my luck, so don't stay away," she pleaded quietly. It was true; her clumsiness only brought her closer to disaster.

"So, you'd rather be in constant danger, than stay away from me?" I asked her. Her eyes softened, her lips popping open a little bit. She hesitated to find the words.

"You can't scare me away," she whispered.

"I've noticed." I smirked, revealing my teeth. She didn't even know the power my jaw could inflict on her throat.

"So just to be clear, you're not staying away from me for my own good?" There was a little hope in her voice. She didn't want to stay away, and she didn't want _me_ to stay away.

"I don't think I have a choice anymore," I admitted. The crease on her forehead reappeared. _But I do have a choice to keep you human._


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Bella Swan**

"Fan of the classics?" Edward murmured after a moment of silence, pointing to the book on my lap.

"Yeah. _Wuthering Heights _is my favorite," I said quietly. I pat the cover of the book, which was already beginning to fall apart. Stupid clumsiness and stupid fish tanks combined to make a perfect book-ruiner.

"I wonder…" he trailed off, angling his head to the side. Deep in thought.

"What?"

"If you might put me in the place of Heathcliff," he whispered. I couldn't breathe his dark smile on his face. I wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

"I—don't think you're _as_ monstrous as him," I mumbled in a tease. He raised an eyebrow.

"_As _monstrous? So you recognize I am dangerous, but you just don't care," he whispered incredulity.

"I thought I was being stupid and not staying away from you, Edward," I sneered. He chuckled, the whole couch vibrated with his deep laughter.

"You have quite a temper." I frowned at him.

"You have quite a determination to scare me away," I scoffed back. I could tell by his expression that he was trying to figure me out. But I wanted to figure him out. I wanted to know what he was, and what he was hiding from me.

"My old scary charm is wearing off," he said disappointed.

"At least you're trying," I cackled. He shook his head, I was wearing him out.

"It's easier when I can get an idea of what people are thinking," he said, smiling. "It's harder, for me to understand you." Another aspect to his mystery, if he was being literal about getting an idea of what people are thinking. He's always been literal in the weirdest way.

"What makes me so hard to read?" I asked him, mirroring his smile. His pips pulled together in a thin line.

"I don't know," he murmured. "It's very confusing. I have…never met someone that I couldn't." So he was being literal. He could read minds…wow. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, but he was expecting that.

"Behind every word you say, you're telling me everything I want, you know." I glowered at him.

"Excellent. You should be running away screaming anytime now," he said lightly. I shook my head.

"I probably won't. You're too fascinating." I smiled, and he looked away. His eyes were saddened.

"Not even if I try really, really hard?" he pleaded jokingly. I tilted my head to the side, and put my finger to my lip. Pretending to think long and hard.

"Nope," I said curtly. He put his face in his hands, and sighed.

"Bella, I've tried too hard already. Can you honestly tell me all my attempts to stray you away have been in vain?"

I put my hand on his, pulling his face from his hands. My hand flinched away, but not because of his icy skin. It was a bizarre sensation that exasperated in my finger tips, leaving my heart thumping so hard, I was sure he could hear it. Surely his weird abilities included some form of super hearing.

"I'm sorry," he groaned, he flinched away from me too.

"It's alright," I breathed. I was still stunned by the tingling in my hand, I tried to massage the feeling out of my fingers but it eventually faded. "Just please tell me this. Why are you so interested in me?" I felt my blood boiling with anticipation. My pulse increasing in speed.

"Isn't it obvious?" he said tersely. I shook my head. "Well, in a weird way that you probably wouldn't understand, I feel like I already know you. And I want to know you more." I could feel my whole body throbbing with my heart beat, my breathing jagged.

"Oh, and let me guess, I am brilliantly beautiful?" I snorted sarcastically. He looked me in the eyes, his eyes boiling with annoyance.

"Yes. And if you don't see yourself any other way, then you don't see yourself clearly at all," he retorted. I tensed in my place, my breathing evened. How could he find me even the slightest bit pretty compared to his overwhelming beauty? How could he find me interesting compared to his mysterious personality? I thought I could see myself pretty clearly—as for him…

"If I don't see myself clearly, neither do you," I muttered.

"Explain that."

"You see yourself as a monster, something dangerous. Bad. But I don't think that you're any of those things, of course unless you tried." His expression was seldom. Like he doubted his own explanation of himself.

"I am what I am."

"No, you can be what you want to be," I explained to him. "And as long as you aren't a mass murderer, you can't keep me away." He chuckled.

"If I was I don't think I'd tell you. I wouldn't want you to turn me in." I smiled enthusiastically. I knew enough about him to know that he couldn't be a serial killer, and that that was defiantly a joke.

Minutes passed in silence. I mostly just read my book, occasionally looking out of the corner of my eye seeing Edward exchanging glanced between me and my worn out classic. I could feel myself blush every time I caught his golden eyes looking at me. He looked like he had just won the lottery, and I was the million dollar jackpot. I didn't see myself as the prize, as for him, I couldn't imagine him as anything but.

"Alice is coming," he whispered under his breath. He faced away from me, and looked at the muted T.V.

"Hey, Bella. Sorry I was asleep so long." She threw a grimace at Edward.

"Sorry, I'm so used to getting up early. I was just sitting here, talking to Edward," I murmured. I was trying to seem innocent, like I had done something wrong. But I hadn't.

"Uh-huh," she mumbled, still staring awkwardly at Edward. She sat between him and me. She crossed her legs. "Oh dear brother of mine, I hope you were treating my guest nicely." She flicked Edward in the head with her index finger. I let out a tiny giggle as he rolled his eyes.

"Very mature Alice," he snickered. "And Bella was very nice company." Alice smiled a little, but then her grimace returned.

"Yeah, Alice. He was very…pleasant to talk to." She rolled her eyes at him. "Really. He was being very nice," I said, almost a smile in my voice. She took me by the wrist and pulled me up from the couch.

"Are you sure you don't want to go shopping, Bella?" she pleaded eagerly. How could I say no over and over again? Her weak smile beamed to a blinding grin as soon as I sighed.

"Yes," I moaned.

"Oh, thank you Bella! You will never regret this, I swear!" she shrieked in excitement. I doubted that.

"After we're done, can you drop me off at my apartment? You know, so I can play dress up," I said sarcastically.

"Sure, Bella. I'll take you anywhere you like as long as I get to buy you a brand new wardrobe." She smile was sly. I was going to have a long day.

Edward got up from the couch, smiling. Only he could know what Alice had planned for me, and he probably would be the last person to tell me.

"What's the hold-up Bella?" Alice asked as she got out of her car. Wasn't it obvious? I was clinging to this seat for dear life! My nails dug into the leather, my seat belt on tight as it would stay. How could she drive so fast, and assume she was so safe? Though she had never once hesitated as cars cut in front of us, never fearing for a crash, she still drove triple the speed limit. But this time, I was too scared to say anything.

"I—am—holding on—for my life." My voice was shaking, rattled by the inconsistent palpitations of my heart.

"You really are scared of my driving," she murmured to herself.

"I don't think I ever fake fear, or hide it, Alice. I'll get out if you promise not to drive as fast on the way back." I waited for the word, the word that would surely keep me from having a heart attack when I was driving with her.

"Fine, Bella. Now get out or I'll pry your fingers off that seatbelt myself," she threatened. I climbed out of the car, startled that she was standing right in front of me.

"How did you—"

"Don't worry about it Bella. Let's shop!" I was bewildered by her sudden presence, and it nearly made me dizzy. But I caught myself on the hood of the car.

I didn't say much to Alice the whole time at the mall, I just nodded at the clothes she held up for me to see. Her goal was to improve my style, not have fun. If she had wanted me to have fun, she wouldn't have brought me to this stupid mall.

"Oh, Bella. You're not having fun." Not a question, a cold hard fact.

"Really, Alice. The only thing interesting here is you looking like a tornado of clothes. You're really going too far…"

"So you really only came for my benefit?" Her face was pouty.

"I think I expressed my enthusiasm pretty well on this subject. I just came because I thought you would have fun," I murmured. Her mouth popped open.

"That's so nice! You're such a good friend, but I didn't want to manipulate you."

"Just because I'm a sucker doesn't mean you were manipulating me. But if you're done picking out my new closet, I'd like to go." She smiled, and then glared the current outfit she was holding, and hung it up. She took me by the arm, and we ran out of the store.

The drive back was slower, as she promised. I wondered if all the Cullen's drove like her. She kept her hands on the steering wheel, tight and ready to act, but the rest of her body was relaxed and causal.

She was smirking for some reason, her pale face curving upwards. I looked at her with a face of confusion, and she let out a bell-like laugh.

"So, seriously," she giggled. "Edward was being nice?" Of course she probably heard our entire conversation, which would explain her sudden irritation toward him.

"In his own way," I murmured quietly. Nicer than the first time I met him.

"Okay," she laughed. "You may not realize this." Her voice grew serious and stern. "But he cares about you. Everything he does, he's only doing what he thinks is right."

"For who?" I crossed my arms. "He says that he was trying to stay away from me for his own good. But what if him _staying_ is what's best for me, even if _not_ my safety?" I was starting to sound oddly desperate.

"He means well, but I see your point," she muttered. My head dropped, and I tried not to look at her. I was afraid that she might be frowning, that I had taken an obvious interest in her brother. An interest? What was it that I felt towards him…some indifferent messed up friendship? No.

"If you care about someone, you don't try to stay away from them. Because…they might care about you too," I murmured, almost to myself. I looked at Alice, and she heard. Her eyes were wide, a smile playing on her lips.

I recognized the apartment complex as Alice pulled up. I smiled lightly at her, she smiled back.

"See you, Bella." She waved, her smile growing even bigger.

"Bye Alice." I walked into my building, not even looking back to see what she had made of my side comment. I did care about Edward. Because, whatever he was, it wouldn't matter. It would never make a difference. Because, to me, it was too late. Nothing could keep me away from him; keep me from…feeling the way I did. For all I knew, he could be a monster. And I wouldn't care.


	7. Chapter 6

**Please Read: There is a few things i'd like to say. First, all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. Second, this is my favorite chapter so far, and it's kind of two in one--but i couldnt rotate to Bella without getting Edward's view on the last part (ooohh :D). Please review, i think this is so good, even though it's not as detailed as the partner scene from Twilight.**

**Finally...3rd. I have the most horrible case of writers block. I have 1 chapter after this one saved on my computer, and then i kind of went blank. Of course, there is the meeting the family--but the truth is i'm stuck. Please give me any ideas or feed back to make Equinox as fun to read as possible.**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Revelation**

**Edward Cullen**

A week had passed since I thoroughly warned Bella. Sure, I didn't tell her that I was vampire, an immortal freak—but I did tell her I was a monster. It was about enough she needed to know, but it didn't change the way she was around me. Trusting.

I wished I had told her, but afraid the moment I did, she would make her decision. The decision that would lead her down the path that I would never make her take. The path to become a vampire.

And a week with her made my wretched adoration grow even stronger. I had only begun to understand her facial expressions; only begun to interpret every stutter in her heart as some sign that she was…attracted to me. Or she was just really scared, and hid it physically…no. I noted she was a horrible liar, so she wouldn't be able to pull it off at the amount of time I had spent trying to understand her.

Her suspicions of me grew stronger with every sentence I said. She was too perceptive, too intuitive, for me to hide my secret meanings behind my vague words. I also underlined a lot of what I said with other things besides _Run Bella, I'm too dangerous for you._ I sometimes threw in the unusual _Bella, I love you too much to hurt you. _But that was the one thing she never caught onto. The fact that I loved her was always unseen, because she was too busy trying to figure out the mystery of Edward Cullen. Stupid vampire fixation.

It was about four-thirty, and Alice's thoughts had informed me of her afternoon shifts at the Portland Bank. I decided to drop in on an unexpected visit, maybe try to scare her a bit. I laughed at the thought of Bella actually being scared of _me_. I wished, and dreaded that moment that hopefully would come soon.

I drove as fast as could to the bank, not wanting to wait to see Bella. I shouldn't want to see her so badly, it wasn't right. It would never work the right way, and Alice's vision of how it could work would not happen. I would not ruin Bella that way.

I sat in the parking lot for a moment, looking through the thoughts of the customers already in the bank.

_What was my pin number, oh yes…_

_Where did I put my stupid checkbook?_

_'Can I with draw one-hundred and fifty dollars please?' _Ah, I found Bella. On the other side of the marble counter through a woman's thoughts, there she was. Just as beautiful as ever, wearing a lovely blue sweater. It made her pale face look like whipped cream. I sighed, coveting something that was never my right to have.

_'Here you go,' she said quietly. 'Have a nice day.' _Her booth was available, so I made my move.

As I walked into the bank, heads turned, and women gasped. Nothing out of the ordinary, unfortunately. But my eyes were on one girl. And that girl's eyes were open wide in shock, and I listened for her familiar heartbeat, the heartbeat that thrummed a calming rhythm. For a few seconds—there was nothing. She must have a heart condition. Then the uneven beats began to calm me down.

I smiled a little, and Bella smiled softly back. She leaned over the counter, her eyebrow arched over her perfectly shaped face. She propped her head on her elbows.

"And what can I do for you today, Mr. Cullen," she said tenderly. Hearing her voice my dead heart jump with joy. But then her scent…oh her scent hit me all over again. _Deal with it, because it's not going away anytime soon, _I told the monster, who cowered in the back of my mind. My throat still burned with thirst.

"Oh, I don't really know. I'm not a customer at this bank," I mused. I smiled frivolously.

"Would you like to open an account?" she teased. She shook her head, as if she was denying herself a thought. "Really, Edward. What do you want?" she asked, her voice was a little stiff. I just looked to her eyes, until they darted away from mine. Her heart stuttered again.

"I just wanted to—" I paused. My line of thoughts came to a halt as I was overwhelmed by others.

_We're going to hold up the bank, take them by surprise._

_I'm going to take the tellers hostage first, and hold the youngest person in there so no one calls the police._

_We're going to run across the country with all the money we'll ever need._

My first instinct was to protect Bella, to get her out of the way of danger. Because this bank was about to be held up. I looked into her eyes, and her calm and inviting face faded. She knew something was wrong, and I heard her heart beat suddenly race—an unfamiliar uneven beat.

"Bella," I hissed urgently. "We need to leave, now!" She hesitated, panicking. She didn't know what to do. One side of me yelled to protect her at all costs, but another side wanted my secret kept; wanted to keep her safe from my secret. Throwing her over my shoulder and running at an immeasurable speed wouldn't help. "Bella!"

Then the screaming began. I turned around, and there were three masked men holding guns in the air. One locked the door, one pulled the shades, and the other waved the gun at the bank tellers. My Bella.

"If anyone calls the police, she will die!" he pointed the gun to a little girl in her mother's arms.

"You can't have her!" the mother desperately yelled. _My baby, protect my baby!_ Her pure thoughts screamed at me. Than man walked over to the woman and put the gun to her head. She didn't loosen the grasp on her daughter for one second. She eyed the man, tears in her eyes. _I'd die before I'd give her to you._

"Let go of her," he moved the gun to the little girl's head, and the mother released her.

"If you hurt her…" _I'll hunt you down and kill you!_ I was overcome by the untainted emotion of this mother. Protect at all costs. The purest love of all, the love that won't fade even when the object of your love is gone. The selfless love.

Every thought I heard radiated with fear, with anger, with remorse. The man held the gun to the little girl. I heard his dark thoughts, his happiness.

"I love you," the mother mouthed as the man held the toddler in his grasp. I looked back to Bella, who was genuinely afraid. Fear that I had never witnessed, fear that made every muscle in my body ache.

"Everyone over here!" One man yelled, pointing to the far wall. _Protect Bella, Protect Bella. _I waited for her to come out with all the other tellers, she was crying. Her pain hit me harder than anything, almost as hard as her scent. I sat next to her, and her scent, her heat…radiating onto me. I took a deep breath, knowing that I would have to deal with it more than ever before if I was going to save her.

"Edward," she whispered, trying to hide her fear. I looked at her, her brown eyes twinkling.

"Yes," I murmured.

"You have to do _something_; you have to save that little girl." She knew. She knew that there was something abnormal about me, something different. But…she was so selfless, so genuine—that she didn't care if she lived or died. She cared about that little girl, a level of caring that I could barely understand. The only thing that made me relate, was what I felt for Bella. The unwelcome, the endearing, the absolute focal point of my world.

"Bella," I whispered. "I don't—I can't—"

"I don't care what you are Edward," she whispered sternly. "I don't care if you're the object of some infamous horror story, I don't even care if you have hurt someone before. This isn't about that, this is about her," she urged. Her gaze moved to the girl. Red faced, her brown hair flailing—trying to escape the man. It reminded me of a younger Bella.

"Bella, it's not just you. If people knew who I was, or what I could do…I'd have to leave forever."

"No!" she said a little too loudly. One man came over to us, and I glared at him. But for all he knew, he was the hunter—and _I_ was the prey. So he just waved his gun at me. Little did he know that I was the most dangerous thing he'd ever encountered.

"Take _her_," the man with the girl, who seemed to be in charge instructed—pointing at Bella. _Maybe her little boyfriend could make a good fight. _I growled as he pointed the gun at Bella. _Oh, maybe I'll make him a little jealous, too._

"No!" I yelled. I swiftly snatched the gun from the man's hand and pointed it at him. That's not how I wanted to kill him though. I wanted him to suffer, to be sucked dry. The worthless scum of the earth hadn't been my diet for nearly seven decades, but…

No. I couldn't, not in front of Bella. She was already frightened, I would never scare her like that. But I wanted to kill him; I wanted to rip him in to a million pieces. But Bella kept me sane, her eyes wide with hope as I held the man in my grip.

I lightly pushed him to the ground—using as little vampire-force as possible, his head then cracking on the floor. That would be enough to satisfy me for now. The girl, the mini-Bella. I had to save her. I ran across the room at a normal human run, and punched the leader in the jaw. I heard it shatter, him screaming. That was what he deserved. I took the girl who was already sobbing beyond comprehension, and led her back to her mother.

_Thank you, so much. Thank you, _she thought mentally. She was crying too hard to get any words out. Then there was the man who was in the safe, already coming out to find out what the commotion was. I picked up one of the guns that was lying on the ground and just threw it at him. And he was unconscious as well. They all were.

"Edward," Bella whispered quietly. It was so soft I knew it was only meant for her ears. I turned around, a worried smile trying to flash on my face.

"Are you alright?" I demanded. I kneeled to the ground, and wiped the hair from her face. My fingers lightly brushed against her flaming skin, and my finger tips felt oddly sensational as they brushed against her ivory cheek.

"Yes. Thank you," she breathed. I nodded; I didn't know what to say. Her bloodshot eyes gleaming with appreciation, they glanced to the mother and her little girl. "You're not a monster, Edward." Her mouth wrapped itself around my name. Her eyes were filled with affection, not just any kind. They tenderly reached inside my chest, making my heart bead against its deadened will.

"But I'm not the hero, either," I clarified. She smiled lightly, and put her hand on top of mine. I imagined the repulsive skin making her flinch away from me.

But it didn't. She just sat he palm on top of my hand, everything drifting away. My breathing got louder and irregular. Her touch, so warm, so kind. The touch I didn't deserve.

"I'm no good."

"For the last time: I—don't—care!" she said loudly. I pulled my hand out from under hers. I wanted desperately put it back…no I wanted to put my hand on her cheek, feel the rosiness for myself again.

No. I was a monster; she didn't need me that close to her.

"Bella, you should. You shouldn't be hanging around with a bunch of—" I paused. I was so tied up in her emotions, her beauty, her touch…that I almost gave away what we were. I almost told her, exposed us for what we were. But she didn't care; she had made that really clear.

"You don't have to tell me what you are if you don't want to," she muttered. She was almost pouting. The way she said it, the expression her face made—it pleaded me to tell her. It was almost impossible not to blurt the word right there. It was so easy. _Vampire!_

She lifted herself off the ground, and I heard the sirens outside the bank. Who would dare call the police when they were holding that little girl? Then I knew from the panicking thoughts outside.

_Edward! How could you do this? Exposing us to_ her_ was one thing, but the whole bank. Idiot, _Jasper growled mentally.

_Be careful, Jasper is absolutely angry. But that was so romantic the way I saw it in my head, _Alice warned, then gleefully replaying the events in her vision. Then I saw the picture of Bella's breathtaking face as I saved her from the man. She was glorified, her eyes illuminating with trust…that I defiantly didn't deserve. It gently tugged at my heart again.

"Come on, Bella. Let's go." I motioned her to follow me. A lot of people had already emptied themselves from the bank as soon as the men were unconscious, so we just walked out casually. I had to get out of there before anybody started pointing at me and calling me the hero. I was no hero; I was a selfish creature with only one agenda.

Before she was fastened into her seat, I drove away. She cringed in her seat; Alice had told me she didn't like driving fast.

"How come if you and Alice have your own cars you all go in one?" Bella pondered. I'd be expecting twenty-questions from her after what she saw. I was also expecting her to be in shock, or something.

"Well, it's eco friendly," I chuckled. It didn't faze her. "It's less conspicuous if everyone doesn't take their fifty-thousand dollar car for a drive to college."

"Not to mention it's over the top," she added. I smirked.

"Oh, it's an indulgence. Driving fast is great," I explained.

"Until I went for a drive with Alice, I've never drove over a hundred miles per hour," she muttered. She really didn't like driving fast. I teased her by pressing the gas pedal. She threw a glare at me.

"Bella, I was expecting you to go into shock. Near death expierences usually do that to humans." She heaved a sigh.

"I knew as long as you were there I was safe," she said sincerely. She did believe that somehow I would find a way to save her. To help her survive.

"No. You—you can't be safe with me," I told her sternly. "You are never safe as long as I'm in your life."

"You being in my life really helped me today. I could have died without you," she corrected. So maybe I did save her…but she could have died a much, much worse death than being shot. I saw Alice's vision of Bella in my head again. I knew now, after seeing what her fear looked like—that I would need to scare her. I'd have to tell her what I was.

Bella. I want you to know what I am." I was waiting for her to scream in joy, but she just nodded.

"Tell me." I thought. Maybe I should take her somewhere else; somewhere she can see the true monster. Somewhere with sunlight.

"Let me park my car at home, and I'll show you what I am."

The drive home was slow 1) because I was driving _slow_ and 2) because Bella didn't say a word. I eagerly waited for her to say something witty and defensive. But she had nothing. Maybe she was scared, not in the way she had been when the bank was held up, but in a way that she should be. Afraid of me, but not wanting to hurt my feelings. _Oh, Bella. Please spare my feelings!_

Being in the car with her was hard; her scent was unbearably strong in the small space. The venom in my mouth told me that it was so dangerous for me to be with her now. So dangerous, that I couldn't stand it.

I was glad that this venture also allowed me to avoid a run-in with Jasper and Alice. Alice, who would be over excited that we had in her own thoughts…_the moment_. And Jasper, who would be irately angry with me for using my abilities in the bank. Like anyone but Bella saw anything out of the ordinary. Only she was that observant and perceptive as me.

I parked in my driveway, even though Bella had been to our house before, she had never been _my_ guest.

"When are you going to show me what you are?" she finally asked. I inhaled her sweet breath as it stirred through the car.

"Now. Follow me," I said as I got out of the car. I walked near the woods, her following me hesitantly. Either she was confused…or hopefully afraid.

I swallowed the venom in my mouth again, but her scent seemed to be fading a little every second I was with her.

"Okay…" there was a questionable tone in her voice. I hesitantly took her hand, hoping the cold wouldn't shock her. Even though she had purposely held it earlier.

But she embraced my hand, the warmth spreading lucidly through my entire body. She gasped, and her heartbeat quickened. It was fluttering, just like the butterflies in my stomach. Just being near her, made me want her more.

"Are you going to explain that?" she asked. She was referring to the coolness of my hand. I let go as a reflex, but she held onto me even tighter. So I retightened my grip.

"If you can handle it," I whispered to her, pulling her off her feet. She smiled again. I pulled her into deeper the woods. It was supposed to be sunny today, so it was just my luck.

I took both of her hands gently into mind, and looked her in the eyes. "Are you afraid?"

"No," she whispered. The sincerity in her eyes only encouraged me more. "Why would I be?"

"There are some things…about our family that are found terrifying in some cultures," I laughed. I dropped her hands.

"I don't care," she murmured. Did she know what she was saying? What she was inviting herself into. I looked at her severely, and shook my head.

"Don't be brave, Bella. Just please tell me when you're afraid." She grimaced. I took her in my arms, and then through her on to my back. I ran at my enormously inhuman speed through the forest. There was no turning back now.

The exhilarating speed made me feel free, and Bella on my back made me feel complete. I could feel her racing pulse in her fingers as the dug uselessly into my shoulders. Then I stopped at a small creek. I waited for her to get off, but she stayed latched onto me.

"Bella?" I was growing worried. I peeled her arms off of me, and her face was frozen in shock. I thought it would be a good thing, her finally being afraid. But it was painful, my dead heart shattering into a million places. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she mumbled as she sunk to the ground. The running made her nauseous. The running really bothered her…the one thing I thought she might find entertaining. The only thing I appreciated about being a vampire.

"Sorry, maybe next time you close your eyes," I chuckled.

"Ha! Sure…there is going to be a next time," she laughed. I was sure she would be running and screaming by now. "Let me ask you this, Edward. How in the hell did you do that?" She demanded. She didn't look scared, she looked angry

"That's part of the secret," I murmured. She stood up, wobbling, and crossed her arms over her chest. She was surprisingly adorable when she was irate.

"What are you?" The question burned me, all over. She didn't hesitate when I took a step closer to her. "All of you?"

"You don't have any guesses?"

"Well," she mused. "Your skin, is ice cold, you're pale white. Almost dead looking." Key word, Bella. Dead. "I'm pretty sure Alice was fake-sleeping the other night, so I'm just going to assume none of you sleep." Observant, very observant. "And Alice always knows when things are going to happen, like phone calls. It's creepy."

"Creepy is a perfect Alice-adjective," I chuckled. Her expression grew confused, searching the answer.

"And you already admitted…you read minds."

"Yes, in so many words…I did." My eyes were locked on hers.

"How old are you?" Another key question.

"Seventeen," I murmured. It was too young for the average college student.

"Wow. Way to go making me feel like a grandma," she murmured. "But…how long?" I opened my mouth, she knew somewhere in the back of my mind. But she probably didn't want to look like an idiot if she was wrong.

"Longer than you've been alive," I whispered. I was waiting for the screaming, waiting for her to be scared.

"I don't care," she said again. "I don't care…because it wouldn't make a difference."

"It makes all the difference, Bella!" I yelled. It made her flinch. My emotions were scarier than who I was. Maybe I was losing my touch. "And do you even know what I am?"

She hesitated; I could almost see the word hanging on her tongue. I wanted her to run, before I could have a chance to get hurt. Or to hurt her.

"Just say it Bella," I snapped. She stepped closer to me, only putting a few inches between us. She stared up into my eyes, and I stared down into hers.

"Don't be mad," she mumbled. Never. Never could she do anything to sway her heart away from mine.

"I won't, I just want you to know the truth. And I know you know, so just say it," I pleaded.

"Vampire," she stuttered. I exhaled a breath of relief. "But I don't care, I know you're good."

"I'm no good, Bella," my mouth stung at her name. "I'm a monster."

"No," she whispered. She reached for my hand, and I only stepped back. Her expression was hurting. "Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself. I shouldn't have waited for you; I should have just run from you."

"No!" she shrieked. It pierced into the forest. She wanted me, she wanted me _here._

"It would be a better way to keep you safe," I recoiled.

"But a lousy way to keep me happy." Her expression cruelly stabbed by long-dead heart.

"You like to live vicariously, don't you," I said.

"Not really," she said.

"How can you stand knowing what I am and still want to be around me?"

She stared deeper into my eyes. "I…don't know."

"As long as I'm being truthful, I want you to know," I stepped closer to her. "My family, we don't drink human blood. We don't want to be monsters, we want be as human as we can." She sighed in relief. "We are different. But we are still just a dangerous. Living on animal blood, is like a human living on tofu. It's never really enough."

"Like I said,_ I really don't care_ if you snack on little woodland creatures."

"But Bella! Human blood is what was meant to flow through my veins. And more than anything else, your blood." She flinched away. Finally she was scared. "You…are like a drug. Designed personally just for me. That first day, I was so close to killing you, because your blood is the sweetest of them all. Your scent so…mouth-watering."

"I know you won't hurt me," she muttered. But if only she had seen what I almost did.

"I know I don't want to, but I am the ultimate predator. I'm nearly indestructible. Nothing hunts me, but I hunt everything." She looked confused. I began to unbutton my shirt, moving to a place where the sun peeked through the canopy of trees.

I took a cautious step. Revealing my most utterly monstrous quality. My skin, in the sunlight.

She approached me, her face in awe. Of course, my destined prey, would find this clearly beautiful. What use would it be?

"It's like…a million little diamonds," her voice rang in an unfamiliar tone. It was beautiful. "Amazing." I buttoned up my shirt, frustrated. How could I possibly scare her?

"Bella, you're incorrigible." I walked over to her again. Her heart frenzied, as I approached her. I wish I knew what she was thinking.

"I don't care, Edward," her lips wrapped around my name. "You are…important to me, and it doesn't matter what you are. Nothing can keep me away from you now." I was important to her. And knowing Bella, she was understating due to her frequent embarrassment. I wondered if her heart beat faster when she was near me, because of that importance.

"I'm not strong enough to stay away from you." Her eyes widened.

"I'm glad," she muttered.

"You shouldn't be," I sneered, maybe a bit too harshly.

"I'm a big girl, Edward. I'm making the choice to stay with you," she put her hand on mine, and it sent the shock of electricity through me gain. So warm, so soft. My finger traced her palm.

"You can't even to begin to imagine how this feels. The closeness." She smiled.

"Me too." I felt her other arm begin to wrap around my waist… the monster inside rejoiced at the moment of weakness, and I ripped myself away from her.

I stood on the edge of the trees, watching her confused expression.

"I'm...so sorry," she whispered. I shook my head.

"My fault," I called. I slowly walked back towards her, her heart beating rapidly.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to." Her eyes cried in sorrow.

"You just took me by surprise, I am alright now. I'm alright," I whispered, assuring her that I wasn't dangerous, at least at the moment. I took her hands in mine again, wrapping them around my waist as she attempted before. It was alright now. I was strong, the surprise gone. "I will never hurt you. Please don't…be afraid."

I put my face in her hair, the scent burning my throat more than ever before. But it was wonderful. I smiled.

"I hope I'm not too cold," I said into her hair.

"No, you're surprisingly warm for a statue." I laughed. "I hope I'm not too warm," she whispered back.

"No," I assured her. "You're perfect." I smiled.

I wrapped my arms even tighter around her, breathing only her. But then, it happened again. I wanted to kill her.

I ran again, away from her. Her hurt, and confusion, it just made me want to comfort her, to love her.

"Sorry," she breathed. I nodded. She placed her head on my stone chest and sighed. "This is enough for now." For now? How could I ever test myself with her like that ever again? How could I take a chance of hurting her? Love. Passion…all valid reasons.

"Alice, she saw you coming." Bella did not hesitate, she only held me tighter to her fragile body.

"Go figure," she said into my shirt.

"Two years ago, she saw you. But you never came," I whispered. Burying my face in her hair. My throat burned furiously.

"Hmm?"

"Her…visions depend on the path that person is going on. They're subjective. And your path was to Forks, at the moment. We would have met."

She backed away from me, her expression sad. "You mean I would have found you that much sooner if it wasn't for my erratic mother?" she blurted. She was upset. "Uh! Renee," she groaned.

"But I found you now, and I knew what I was looking for."

"What do you mean?"

"When I read peoples thoughts, I see exactly what was going on in their mind. I saw Alice's visions."

"I wish I knew you were looking for me."

"I wish I had known who you were, I would have found you that much sooner," I whispered. I was glad though. It was that much more time she had in a normal life.

"Do all vampires have special abilities?" she muttered after a moment of silence.

"No, it's pretty rare.

"Let me guess, Jasper can fly?" she chided suddenly.

"No…he controls people's emotions," I murmured with a smirk.

"Nice." Did she feel left out that she didn't have a supernatural power? "But you can read people's thoughts. I mean, that has to be…cool." She seemed embarrassed. Did she not understand that I couldn't read her mind the slightest bit.

"But you, my Bella, are the exception." She lit up, it drove me crazy that I didn't know what she was thinking, but she was glad. I couldn't argue with her happiness.

"That's nice," she said smoothly, a smile on her face.

"But back to the other thing—I saw Alice's vision of you in my mind. It was cloudy, but I saw your face every time she saw the vision. And then the vision banished and all I had was the foggy memory." I sighed. "But then, over the summer, she began to have the vision again. She was all ecstatic when she started seeing details. Like you two were going to be best friends, and you were going to be her maid of honor…"

"She hasn't asked me yet."

"She will," I whispered, putting my hand on her cheek. "And the most important detail was you and I were going to be together." She smiled brightly.

"Edward, thank you." She threw her arms around my waist again. No surprise, I was alright.

"What for?" I patted her hair.

"For waiting for me," she breathed. I felt her lips press through my shirt into my marble chest. My whole chest burned with heat from the place her lips touched mine.

"My entire existence, I've waited to find someone that I could truly love—irrevocably, illogically, and unconditionally. And I have found more that I could ever ask for; in you." She backed away from my chest, her arms still around me tight. Her eyes met mine, warm and affectionate. For once, I felt like I deserved the caring that radiated through everything she did.

"Well, I probably haven't waited as long as you have, but what I feel for you is truer than anything I have ever felt; stronger than any emotion I've ever experienced." The words flushed over me, so sweet. I wish I could have forever with her. But that entailed one little detail that I could never stand to bring upon the only person I'd ever loved so passionately.

The sun, beginning to rise, showered down on my skin. Her fingers brushed over my arms, the warm tingling everywhere she touched.


	8. Chapter 7

**Oooh! I love this chapter! Please remember, all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. Believe me, I should know. Please review! I love to hear what you got to say!!!!**

**Chapter 7**

**Bella Swan**

I had never felt so safe in my entire life.

Sure, I had guessed right, that Edward was a vampire, but that didn't bother me. But what did bother me was why he had run, why he had jerked away from me before. But I didn't want to hurt him, how could I? I just held him loosely, his arms hesitantly tensed on my back. I wanted so much more, so much more of him.

"Why did you run, before?" I asked cautiously. I heard his breathing stop, his cool breath leaving my hair.

"You know why."

"No, I honestly don't," it told him. He let his arms drop from me, and so did mine. He fell to his knees, his face agonized with pain. I got on my knees too, face to face with him. "Tell me, so I know what I did wrong."

"That's the problem Bella," he moaned. "You do everything right. Everything about you is so overwhelmingly perfect. Your scent, your body, your face," he breathed. "Just being around you, it makes all my defenses drop. Not even my defenses, they're yours."

"So I'm too perfect for my own good?" I asked, puzzled.

"Precisely." His face turned hard. "You see, there are two sides of me. There is the side that loves you too much, the side that wants nothing but you." My heart began to race, and he smiled. He heard that, just like I thought. Before he continued, he placed his hand one my chest, and he felt my pulse. "Then there is the side that sees you as the perfect…food." I didn't hesitate, even though he was trying to startle me.

"Bella, will there ever come a point where you will run away from me?" he complained.

"Nope. Unless you want me to…"

"I don't want you to leave. I want you to be a normal human and get scared, already!" I looked at him, smugness building inside of me.

"Edward." I sneered sarcastically, leaning closer to him. "You're the meanest, most scary creature that I have ever encountered. I have nightmares about you, and every time I see your face, I cringe in horror." He pulled his lips over his teeth, holding back a laugh. "Happy?"

"No. Much better. I'm amused," he said. He cupped my cheek in one of his hands, and my pulse began to race again.

"Now, what did I do _right_, then?" I whispered, getting back to my original question.

"Well, you actually just really surprised me, and it was unfamiliar." He put his other hand on my cheek again. "You see, this is wonderful." I leaned in closer to him. His hands moving down my neck, leaving a trail of heat, despite his icy skin. I couldn't breathe.

His cheek leaned against mine, his face curving so that his nose traced my jaw, then my collar bone. Then, his lips on my neck, he chuckled.

"This is perfect." His arms pulled me closer to him, his hands in my hair. We just sat there, for I don't know how long. His ear leaned into my chest, listening to my heart. The erratic, uneven beats leaving me breathless.

"Don't be afraid, Bella," he'd whisper into the silence. My spine seemed to collapse every time he said my name. It was like his lips were made to say it, just as mine were formed for his name.

"Never," I breathed.

"What are you thinking?" He whispered, his arms still clinging to me.

"I'm thinking…how I never want to leave this moment." Just then, to ruin the perfect moment, my stomach let out a hollow growl. He chuckled, and he released me. I grinned at his face.

"I don't feed you often, do I?" he asked, sweeping my hair out of my face.

"I can feed myself. It's just I'd rather be with you than eat," I murmured.

"Ah, but I do not give you the nutrients that you little humans require."

"Aw shoot. And I thought I wanted you for breakfast," I joked. It was his vampire side that wanted me.

I sat down on the passenger's side of his Volvo. He was smiling for some reason, laughing actually. He sat down, not putting the key in the ignition. Instead, he just turned, putting his knee in the seat. And looked at me. I blushed, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks.

"That's one of the things you do so right, Bella." He put his hand to my cheek, making me blush even more.

"I'm sorry."

"It's nothing to be sorry about. It's one of the many things I love about you. And it's one of the ways I figure out what you're thinking." He smiled my favorite crooked smile, revealing his teeth.

"Tell me this," I whispered, deep in thought. "Do you have any coffins in your house?" He burst out in laughter, rattling the whole frame of the car.

"Myth, but funny you should ask that. You were right, we don't sleep. At all."

"Ah." I thought for a moment, wondering about the specifics about his...diet. "What about my blood makes it so…appetizing?" Appetizing? Was that the right word?

"I don't know, but it happens."

"Has it happened to you ever before?" I held my breath.

"Never," he breathed. I exhaled. "Are you relieved?"

"I thought you couldn't read my mind!"

"It's getting…clearer," he teased.

"You know you kind of have a scent too. Like honey, or lilacs…"

"Oh yes, it's all a part of my monstrous charm," he scoffed.

"I thought we mutually concluded that you weren't a monster?" I glowered at him.

"Only if _you're_ breathtakingly beautiful, Bella," he reminded me. I sighed, giving in. "My skin, my face, even my smell…it's all part of what attracts the prey." He smiled, revealing his perfect teeth.

"So it would be safe to say, on an evolutionary scale, I'm not very good at evading predators." I flashed a playful smile.

"I know your joking, but it's quite true." He shook his head, and then his eyes met mine again. They were golden, so he must be calm—even with me. "And so, the lion fell in love with the lamb," he groaned.

"What a stupid lamb," I sighed.

"What a sick, masochistic lion." I smiled. He loved me, even though he said it before, it still lit me up inside.

"You should know that Jasper and Alice aren't very happy about the stunt I pulled earlier."

"But you saved all of us," I reminded him.

"But I could have exposed us."

"You didn't, at least not to anyone but me." He nodded, for once he was agreeing with me. "That's the most heroic thing I've ever seen you do," I told him. I was trying to make my voice sound tender, loving. I wanted him to feel like he'd done the right thing, even if for the wrong reasons.

"You're giving me credit that I never earned." He sounded solemn. "You're the hero, Bella. You were selfless enough to ask me to save the little girl." I remembered her little face, crying for her mother. She reminded me of a younger version of myself. Her big brown eyes and hair…and Edward saved her. It was better than saving me.

"Edward, please just take the credit for this one," I begged in a moan. He didn't tell me where he was taking me. He didn't tell me anything as we drove away from he huge house.

"Oh, you're taking me to lunch here?" I groaned. We were parked in front of Mala Beleiz, a very upscale ethnic restaurant. "I feel underdressed."

"Your beautiful, Bella," he assured me. His hand settled on the small of my back. His touch soothed my skin; it flamed with heat, with passion.

Him and his chivalry. I huffed as he opened the front door with a gentlemanly smile. I grimaced lightly and walked through the door.

"Welcome," an ethnic waitress greeted, eyeing Edward. She looked absolutely stunned.

"Table for two?" Edward prompted. She never looked at me.

"Oh, yeah. Okay." She picked up some menus, and led us to a table in the very back of the restaurant. "Your waitress will be with you in a moment," she breathed hurriedly as she stalked away.

"That was very nice, Edward," I muttered sarcastically. His eyes turned confused. "You always…" I searched for the word. "Dazzle people. It's hard you know. She's probably hyperventilating right about now," I muttered.

"I dazzle people?" he asked stunned by my phrasing.

"More often than you'd notice."

"Sorry if I'm too busy noticing the most important person in my life," he said lightly. "And when you mean it's _hard_, should that imply that I dazzle you?" I stared at him for a long moment. Every stutter in my heartbeat, ever odd sensation when he touches me—they were all side effects of him dazzling me beyond my imagination.

"More often than you'd think," I muttered. I felt the blush in my cheeks as he smiled my favorite crooked smile. At me.

"I used to think you were afraid of me, that every time your pulse increased—every time you couldn't breathe…that I was succeeding." He had never scared me the way he wanted me to be scared. "What are you afraid of, Bella?"

"I'm mostly afraid of things that _want_ to hurt me," I murmured. His expression turned severe, but I stood my ground. He didn't want to hurt me, so I could never be afraid of him.

"You know, that first day I wanted to hurt you—no—kill you more than I ever wanted to kill anyone else. If you were even the slightest bit normal, you wouldn't be here." I pursed my lips together into a thin line, looking right into his eyes.

"The part of you that I love didn't want to hurt me. And right now, when you're in control—that's all that matters," I assured him. He shook his head in disagreement.

"That part of me that you care so much about, of course it would never want to hurt you! You have to understand that when I burry the monster far enough, I'd never dream of hurting you," he whispered anxiously. Physically, sure—I knew he would never hurt me.

"There are other ways you could hurt me." I hoped he wouldn't understand, because I wanted to take it back immediately after I said it. I stared at the table, my finger tracing the pattern anxiously as I waited for his reaction.

Then I heard is breath hang on his throat, and his hand laid on top of mine.

"Bella," he breathed. I looked up at him, the most painful expression on his face. I could tell I was mirroring it in his eyes.

"There are ways—ways that you wouldn't even have to lay a finger on me—to hurt me." He shook his head. "Every sentence you say, it always has an underlying meaning. Sometimes, it's hard for me to interpret—but usually it's something along the lines of _I'm too dangerous, you shouldn't be around me, _or the heart ripping, _Goodbye."_ I felt my heart stop beating, imagining him—gone. It would be unbearable.

"Bella, if I leave now…you might be able to forget me," he whispered. I felt all my muscles tighten.

"If you leave me, your leaving an empty shell," I sneered. "If you leave…you're inevitably taking my heart, and leaving me completely empty." I was angry now, angry at even him considering the thought of leaving me, leaving with a part of me. But I was unbelievable sad too. That's why, when I started to cry—I wasn't sure what emotion brought it on.

Edward cupped his free hand on my cheek, his eyes anxious. His thumb wiped the tear delicately from my cheek.

"Don't cry," he pleaded quietly. I shook my head, and his hand fell away from me.

"Then don't ever leave me, even if you think it's for my own good." He sighed.

"Where else would I go, when everything I could ever want is right here?" he asked, smiling slightly. I forced a smile.

For a solid ten minutes, he didn't say a word. He watched me as I slowly ate my lunch, completely ignoring the waitress, who I'm pretty sure slipped her phone number in with the check.

"Keep the change," he said with a smile, not even bothering to look at the check.

"Oh. Okay, thank you," she murmured as she walked away.

He looked at me with his breathtakingly beautiful eyes. "Are you ready for me to take me home?" he asked, smiling slightly. I still was sad from our earlier discussion.

"I'm ready to leave," I clarified. He chuckled as he pulled out my chair, I sighed. He didn't have to be such a gentlemen. It was raining outside all of a sudden, and it beat down on my hair, flatting every bit of volume it had.

"You want my jacket?" he offered, already sliding it of his shoulders. I took it, and put in on my shoulders. I could smell his sweet scent, lilacs and honey. It was amazing just to put my face in the fabric and feel like he was that much closer to me.

The drive was slow, surprisingly. I thought he'd be driving dangerously fast, put he just tensely gripped the steering wheel, not taking his eyes off the road. I didn't understand his uncomfortable posture, like he was angry. Not again.

He parked in front of my apartment, and either of us was willing to move. He angled his body towards me, is eyes a deep bronze like his hair. He had my favorite crooked smile, my heart stuttered a beat.

"I'm sorry, about earlier," he whispered. "I shouldn't have…made you upset. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"You didn't make me cry," I corrected. "I just can't imagine living without you." He nodded, solemnly staring at his hand which rested in between our seats. I moved my hand slowly to his, making sure I wouldn't take him by surprise. He exhaled as my skin touched his, and his cool skin made me shiver.

"I was born in 1901," he whispered, taking both of my hands in his in one swift movement. "Carlisle, he's very different from our kind. He's never once killed a human." He hesitated, making sure I wasn't scared.

"Please, don't worry about scaring me or offending me. No matter how weird it sounds—I won't leave." He smiled crookedly.

"Well then, he has never had a…human diet. The only time he's ever tasted human blood is when he was saving me, his wife, and my siblings."

"Alice and Jasper?"

"No, they joined my family a few decades ago. Rosalie and Emmett, they are in Europe now…but Carlisle changed them too." He made a grimace. "I was his first, and he told me it was very hard. Though he was about two centuries old at the time—it takes a large amount of restraint to not kill a human," he murmured.

"But don't you just…bite?"

"Well, once we taste blood, it's very difficult to stop." He shook his head to himself. "Our venom is in our teeth. It's what changes humans in to vampires." She flashed a nervous smile. I lifted my hand to his cheek, and tapped one of his front teeth with my finger.

"Not very scary," I teased him. "But, go on."

"So, I was in Chicago in 1918, dying from Spanish Influenza. My family had already passed away, so Carlisle turned me." His eyes met mine, and I felt my heart rattle in my chest. He heard that and smiled. "The transformation is the most vivid memory of my human life. It was very painful, unbearable. I wished Carlisle had let me die. But then, the pain faded—and I was stronger, faster, and thirsty."

"What about the rest of your family?"

"I became rebellious, and I left Carlisle. He came across Esme, who had fell off a cliff—she was in such mad condition that she'd been taken straight to the morgue. He saved her.

"My sister Rosalie," he grimaced, "was…attacked by a group of men on the street. Carlisle saved her. It wasn't until later I realized she was intended to be what Esme was to him. But I didn't even find her interesting," he assured me. "Then Rosalie found Emmett…he was attacked by a bear. Rosalie took him back to Carlisle and he was changed."

"So…is that the only way humans can become one of you? If they're dying?" he sighed.

"No. That's just Carlisle. He'd never do this," he pointed to himself. "to anyone who didn't have any other choice."

"And Alice and Jasper came later," I murmured. "Will I ever get to meet the rest of your family?" He smiled slyly.

"Maybe we can go to Forks one weekend so you can visit your father, and maybe you can introduce him to me," he suggested.

"As what?"

"Ha! Perhaps your boyfriend…"

"Boyfriend. Shouldn't that imply to him that we're dating?"

"Aren't we?" he asked quietly. I had confused him, and it made me smile.

"Well, I've already decided to spend the rest of my life with you, so I think we should come up with another word."

"I think we should stick to dating," he laughed. "For the sake of your father." I smiled even wider. I didn't know how Charlie would react to Edward, but he had to understand that I was a big girl. I didn't need him to protect me.

"Okay, _boyfriend_," I giggled. He took my hand in his, and then looked through the windshield.

"How about this weekend? I'll drive," he proposed. I grimaced.

"I'll go with you, but I'll drive." He smirked.

"Your little Sentra probably wouldn't be able to handle it," he complained sarcastically. "Please, let me take you. I'll drive extra safe." He flashed a pleading smile.

"You'd probably walk away from it without a scratch if we wrecked," I muttered.

"I have amazingly inhuman reflexes. In the slight chance that we were in an accident, by the time a car hit us, I'd have you in my arms and half way across town," he reminded me. I bowed my head in resisting disagreement.

"Fine, Edward. Only you can always get what you want."

"And for that," he took my wrist and held it to his face. His cold lips pressed down on my veins, breathing his cold breath down my arm. "I am miraculously fortunate." I couldn't find a way to make my lungs expand. The words I wanted to say hung in my throat. "Goodbye."

"Bye," I breathed as he let go of my arm. I woozily climbed out of the Volvo, catching myself on the hood of the car. He smiled through the window, making me even more lightheaded.

I waved back, and I held my breath until he was absolutely gone.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Edward Cullen**

"Jazz," Alice whispered in a monotone. She placed her hands around his waist, restraining him from me. "Nobody but her saw him run, we're okay. It's okay," she assured him. I stood about ten feet from them, knowing he could reach me in a few strides.

_How could you do this? For her? Since when is it your secret to tell?_ He screamed in his mind.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't let anyone hurt her. She means everything to me," I told him. I walked over to him, placing my hand on his shoulder.

_He's safer now. I'm pretty sure he won't rip your head off now, _Alice thought. I nodded.

"How would you feel if the one person that gives you a reason to live," I glanced at Alice. "Was more fragile than anything else. If you had the power to make her safe, wouldn't you do anything?" His eyes burned with sorrow. His mind argued with itself, imagining Alice in danger, the pain of losing her. Then he came to a conclusion.

"Okay, Edward." He shook his hand off my shoulder, and ran back in the house.

_I'm sorry, Edward,_ Alice thought. She ran after him.

I knew his reasons for being angry were justified. Exposure was at the top of the list of things not to do, thanks to the Voulturi. But couldn't he understand when you love someone, it's not just about you anymore. My world, my existence—was nothing without Bella. And without her it would be nothing.

I lounged on my couch, the darkness engulfing the woods. When I looked at the stars, I thought about how Bella was my star. It lights my dark sky, the only thing that doesn't roam in the dark. She was my light, my star.

I ached to see her, to touch her again. I'd finally decided, or how Bella put it "mutually concluded" that I wasn't as much as a monster I believed myself to be. Now I was just a sadistic vampire that was in love with a human.

The rain bore down on the windows, pelting the side of the house. I could hear Alice's comforting words, and the untainted thoughts behind them. Jasper finally understood the irrationality of my actions—but as Alice said, love is irrational. Like the fact I was in love with a girl—correction: a human girl, whom I had never even met. Or the fact the level of adoration from the second I actually laid eyes on her was completely crazy. That's what I was: a psychopathic vampire.

When I thought about my absurd level of affection for Bella, I pondered what she saw in me. Could a nineteen year old girl truly comprehend my feelings for her? Or better yet, could she even dream of matching them? After a century of being exposed to thousands of humans minds, I could not think of one that could even be capable of feeling the way I did. But how could I even understand a mind I can't even read?

In that same moment, I knew I had to see her. By now, she was probably in a deep sleep—something I could never have. I just needed to see her face, maybe even her breath.

I didn't even bother telling Alice or Jasper…knowing the tabs Alice has been keeping on all things Bella and I. I just opened the window seal in my room, and jumped out.

Vampires are not known much for patience and control of anxiety, so you could imagine how uncomprehendingly fast my legs were moving. Oh how I longed to see her, hear the soothing thump of her heart in my chest when I was near her. The heart that beat so erratically for me.

When I dropped her off at her apartment, I noted every step she took so I could find her. Of course I didn't need a good attention-span or photographic memory to find her. As soon as I reached the parking lot, I could smell her rain-washed scent. It hit me as hard as the first time, but as my throat adjusted to the burn—I longed to find the source, the most concentrated form of the scent that made my throat burn but my soul celebrate.

I climbed the walls, finally finding Bella's bedroom window on the second floor. I carefully opened the glass that separated us, swiftly pealing it open so that if it was going to make a sound—it would be quick.

And there she was.

Even in sleep, she was still more beautiful than any image I could concoct in my head. Her dark hair tangled, lying on her pillow like light radiating from the sun. Her lips were curved in a slight smile, the dim street light cascading through the window and off her porcelain skin.

I paced to her bedside, just to get as close to her scent as possible. Her even breathing was interrupted by a sudden gasp, and then her smile faded into a grimace. I could only think that she was having a nightmare. And it was probably about me.

"No—Edward," she breathed, the crease between her furrowed brows deepening. It was a nightmare; I couldn't begin to imagine what she could be dreaming about me that made her so unconsciously scared. The emotion on her face wasn't scared though, it was painful.

"No, don't go!" she gasped. The ache in my chest halted, she wanted me to stay…she didn't want me to go. The depth of her pain was from the fear I was going to leave. We had a discussion on the fact that I had thought about leaving—my desperation to make her safe again. But it made her…cry. I couldn't make her cry ever again, so I couldn't make the decision to stay with her while she was there. No.

"Please," she begged. She tossed and turned under her blankets, then let out a slight whimper. I couldn't see her like this; I couldn't let her hurt even if it was a dream. But then…if I couldn't even stand this sadness on her face when she was dreaming…how could I ever stand it in real life. How could I ever stand the aching pain in my heart when I can't see her? I had run miles just to watch her sleep!

"Shh, Bella. I'll never leave," I promised her in a whisper. She un tensed. I hoped that she heard my words in her dream. Because I was determined to at least keep that promise.

"Thank you," she breathed, and then her smile returned to her face. I sat at her bedside, listening to the even beats of her heart until the sun began to rise, and I had to wait once again to see her. But if I got my way, like Bella says I always do, I'll be keeping the same routine every night.

A few hours after I had left Bella's, I had inevitably returned. I parked my car right outside her window, hoping that every time I laid on the horn, that she'd look out it seeing me—her weekend's escort.

My phone started vibrating in my pocket—I checked the caller id, automatically knowing who it was though. I flipped the phone open, trying to enthuse a smile in my voice.

"Hello," I said softly. I heard a slight gasp on the other end of the line.

"Edward Cullen. Is that you outside with the Volvo?" she asked with inquiry in her tone.

"Why yes it is. I was thinking about the date." I smiled slightly. She had no idea what I had in store for us today

"What date?"

"Oh Bella. You should know that you can't hide a simple fact like this from a mind reader and a psychic," I told her.

"Oh, no you don't. We are not celebrating my stupid birthday," she laughed accusingly. I shook my head to myself.

"Normal humans enjoy celebrations of their birth. Besides, you should be happy that you, Isabella Swan—are now officially twenty years old." A huge groan came across the other line.

"First of all, I'm apparently not normal. I hang out with vampires. And second of all," she hummed to herself. "I'll tell you in about ten seconds." She hung up, and I indeed counting. One, two, three, four, five…

About twelve seconds later, she was climbing in the car. She was late, which wasn't extremely out of character for her. The sensational burning in my throat returned, but I ignored the venom that flowed into my mouth.

"Second, you'll never be twenty." Then I understood. She loathed growing old almost as much as I loathed staying young. It put that much space between us.

"I've been twenty. Now, I'm approximately a hundred and eight." I flashed as slight smile.

"You don't look it."

"You don't look twenty either. Your just as beautiful as the nineteen year-old I knew yesterday," I assured her. She groaned.

"Of course you have to say that. You love me," she sighed.

"All the more reason to tell you the truth. And that's the truth." I glanced over to her as I put the car in drive. "Where to birthday-girl?" I asked gleefully.

"How about your place. I'd love to have the honor of you being my tour guide," she muttered with a grin.

"Your wish is my command," I said lightly.

As we drove up to my house, warm and inviting like it was meant for some Home and Garden magazine, she grimaced slightly.

"What is it?" I asked her, putting the car in park as I faced her.

"Well, I was just wondering what the verdict was," she murmured. Ah, the situation with Alice and Jasper. I'd completely forgotten.

"Alice never had any hard feelings, and Jasper…he was mad at me. Your perfect—nobody's going to bite you," I assured her. "No pun intended, _please."_

"If you say it's alright," she muttered as she got out of the car. I quickly rushed over to her, getting there just in time to help her out. She frowned slightly, then took my hand. She didn't even shiver, but her heart rate increased. It was even better, because when I held her hand in mine—I could actually feel the rhythm of her erratic pulse in my hand. It made my heart long to beat for her.

I casually slipped my hand out of hers as we walked to the porch. I placed it over her shoulder, and pulled her closer to me. She snuggled her head on the side of my chest, and I wondered what it must feel like snuggling with a statue. I wished I could be soft for her.

I put my face in her hair, breathing the scent which's pain had never deluded—but had become more tolerable. And being able to tolerate the scent made it easier for me when Bella wrapped her arm around me. I exhaled against my will, breathing my cool breath onto her scalp. She shivered, but I didn't think it was because she was cold.

_Ooooh! Bella is so going to love this! _Alice squealed mentally, hearing our approach. I saw the picture of the party decorations…the streamers.

"I'm sorry," I murmured into Bella's hair. "You are absolutely going to dread this." I felt Bella's body stiffen on mine, and she moaned. Before my hand could even reach for the door knob, the gateway between heaven and hell opened wide—revealing Alice's hyper-active smile.

"Happy Birthday Bella," She squealed in excitement. She pulled Bella right out of my arms, and as she was dragged in, like prey being dragged into a lion's den, she had a worrisome grimace on her face.

"Help," she mouthed. I nodded slightly. After Alice has her fun, I'll save her from the party.


	10. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Hi everyone! I'm really sad I've had only 7 reviews (Thanks so much to the people who did), I really want to know if the some 200 people who've read this story actually enjoy it. You don't have to right a book as a review--just tell me what you think. Good, bad, corny-- I DONT CARE! Okay...also, my writers block is somewhat better, thanks to the reviews. Though i'm having trouble with the storyline. I can't think of a way for Bella to be in trouble (We all know she always gets in trouble, don't we?). Maybe I'll just go ahead and bring James and Victoria, and have them both killed. What do you think? BTW, I love this chapter, even though my favorite part is kinda short**

**Chapter 9- Gifts**

**Bella Swan**

"Alice," I groaned. She still held me in her iron grip—pulling me through her house. Countless streamers and balloons were spread among the masterpieces, and a big banner hung across the farthest wall that said 'Happy Birthday Bella!'

I had decided: Alice had a dark side.

"Of course it won't be much of a party, because only Jasper, Edward and I are the guests—but you're twenty! That's a big step!" She went on, waving her hand to a pile of presents. The only thing worse than parties were presents. Ugh!

"Alice, you didn't have to do this…I've only known you for about a month. This is completely unnecessary," I urged. But knowing Alice, once she's thrown a party—she can't stop.

"What's with the aversion to parties, eh Bella?" She stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. "I thought humans like them…"

"Well, according to your brother," I flashed a smile at Edward, "I'm not your every-day human. Now, let's get this party over with," I groaned, sluggishly walking to the pile of presents.

Before I could even reach for a present, Edward stood next to me, swiftly taking his hand in mine. He pointed to a roundish present wrapped in purple paper. "That one's from Jazz," he whispered. His lips were nearly touching my ear, his cool breath making my breath swirl.

"Okay," I murmured as I picked up the present. I ripped the wrapping paper off, not thinking about whether if Alice wanted to save it. I'd apologize later.

Once all the paper was off, the round shape now was a pillow. It was a beautiful shade of brown, the threads seeming to be laced together by angels. The varying colors formed a cactus. It automatically reminded me of Phoenix.

"Jasper," I whispered, glancing up to him. He had I slight smile on his face—like it was forced. "This is wonderful. Thank you," I assured him. He nodded slightly. Edward's grip on my hand tightened, so I set the pillow down so I could unwrap the rest of them

"Which one now?" I asked them. Alice pointed to the pile, smiling a devilish smile.

"All those are mine," she prompted me proudly. As if I already didn't know what was in them.

The next half hour showed much aggravation towards Alice and her gifts. I was correct on what the twenty medium-sized packages held—my new winter wardrobe. With every sigh at shirts and pants—came a chuckle from Edward. He held his arm around my waist, as if trying to restrain me from attacking his shopaholic of a sister.

"Finally," I moaned as I flopped down on the couch next to Edward. I leaned on his shoulder, and his hand entwined with mine. "I can't believe you intentionally brought me here to be tortured!" I feebly smacked his arm, which would probably end up leaving a bruise on my hand instead of his.

"Well I couldn't deprive you of a twentieth birthday party," he retorted, but rather than hitting me, he lifted me into his lap.

"But you know what, I do appreciate one thing," I whispered, looking deep into his golden eyes. They flickered with interest. "You didn't get me a present." His lips curled over his teeth. He was holding back a laugh. "No, no, no, no! Not you too!" I complained.

"While, my gift is far too big to wrap." He smiled slyly. I frowned at him.

"Do not tell me you got me a car! I swear, if you got me some ridiculously fast sports car so that you can drive me around in style…Well—I—" He put his finger over my mouth.

"Calm down, love," he whispered. "I know you well enough never to buy you a car." I sighed in relief.

"What did you get me then?" I asked, growing impatient. He smiled widely, and then threw me over his shoulder. I gave up on trying to make him put me down once he stopped moving. He gently sat me down, my feet hitting the unfamiliar hardwood floors with a thump.

I looked around, and the first thing I saw was the grand piano sitting on an evaluated floor in the center of the room. I gasped.

"I hope this isn't mine," I moaned as I gave Edward an accusing look.

"No, Bella. This is my gift." He took my hand, leading me across the room. He moved with such grace, and I was focusing on not falling flat on my face.

He sat down on the long wooden stool. He patted the seat next to him, and I carefully sat by his side. His place his fingers on the keys, his perfect pale hands tracing them. Then he put just enough pressure to play.

The music was beautiful.

It echoed in the dim-lit room like magic, like it was being played by a professional. No doubt Edward was, but it didn't sound like someone who looked seventeen could be playing this.

His finger slid across the keys, never missing a beat. What was amazing was there were so many rhythms, melodies, and cords intertwined—that it sounded like there were at least ten different people playing. But the only two people in the room—and for all I cared, in the world—were Edward and I. And he was the one doing all the playing.

My mouth dropped in awe as the melody faded, the lullaby ending. Edward bowed his head, and then looked over to me.

"Do you like it?" he asked, prompting me out of my wordless trance.

"Yes, I love it," I said emotionlessly. "This is by far the best gift anyone's ever given me," I whispered. Edward's hand moved from the keys to mine. He held it up to his cheek, his cool, sensational skin making my bones feel like rubber.

"Don't worry, I won't break the news to Alice," he whispered with a smile. "And by the way, you inspired it."

"Me?" I asked. I couldn't think of any way Edward's musical mind could translate me into by far the most beautiful melody I'd ever heard on the piano. I was no muse, I was just Bella. But for some reason, he saw me as much more.

"Yes, love. You are everything, the most important thing ever," he told me. He moved my limp hand from his face, to his waist. As soon as he let go, I found that my hand was clinging unintentionally to him. He cupped my face in both of his hands, inching closer and closer to my face.

"Don't move," he whispered. I remembered the fact that he could kill me at any second, and kept as still as a statue. His lips didn't go directly for mine, instead the started at my jaw. I couldn't find the will to breathe, knowing that any moment that his lips would find mine.

And then they did.

I kept as still as I possibly could, keeping my arms on Edward's waist. His lips moved slowly on mine, very hesitant—but passionate too. Then, all of a sudden, a heat wave sent my arm flying around his neck, and then I found my fingers tangled in his curly hair.

My lips moved with his, cold but at the same time warmer than anything I'd ever felt. Every where my body touched his was tingling with excitement—feverishly wanting more.

But when Edward's lips stopped moving—mine did too. My hands dropped from him, sliding them down his chest. His face released from mine, but I didn't want to see if he was angry so I locked my eyes closed.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered. He tilted my chin up with his finger, I then opened my eyes. He had my favorite crooked smile plastered on his face. "You're…not mad?"

"No," he assured me. "That…is nothing for you to be sorry about—or for me to be mad about. That was one of the most amazing experiences in my existence." Amazing? Could he have truly found that moment as amazing as I did.

"It was pretty amazing," I murmured. Edward bent forward and kissed me on the tip of my nose, and seconds past where my heart didn't even beat.

"You really need to get your heart checked out," he chuckled. I shook my head smiling.

"Or maybe you should just stop dazzling me," I corrected. He smiled even wider.

"I love it when your heart beats so wildly—for me."

"Well, my heart never did anything like that until I met you," I said quietly. He leaned me into his chest, and I tightly wound my arms around him. I kissed his chest through his sweater—feeling him exhale.

"I wish I could make my heart beat for you," he said into my hair. "I feel like it's the least I could do after all you have given me." I tilted my head up, trying to see his face.

"What did I give you?" I asked.

"You know what you have given me, love." He smiled a little. "You." I sighed.

"You see, I thought it was the other way around," I said quietly. He shook his head.

"Out of all the men in the world, you chose a vampire. That, I find that luck turned in my favor."

"The way I see it, is that there are plenty of beautiful women out there, human and…non-human. And you chose an average human girl who happens to smell really good," I laughed. "I find that is the most amazing form of luck."

"Bella, when will you ever see yourself for what you are?" he complained. "You are intelligent, beautiful, selfless, caring, compassionate, gentle, and most importantly—accepting. You are more than I could ask for, and far more than I should ever deserve."

"Thank you, Edward. I love you," I said with a smile, putting my head back into his chest.

"Thank you, for giving me a reason to live. You are the one, Bella. I belong to you," he whispered.

For the next few hours, Edward and I lounged on the couch in his room. It wasn't much of a "bed room" since there was no bed. Edward reminded me that he doesn't sleep—but this was indeed his room.

It was bordered with countless and surround-sound stereo speakers that I was afraid I'd break in one fall. Edward held me in his arms as we listened to music, mostly Debussy. I was stunned to find it was one of his favorites instead of mine.

"What is your family like?" he asked as he held me in his arms.

"Well, my mother, Renee' is a lot like me. I think she's prettier though."

"I find that impossible," he whispered. I felt myself blush a deep red.

"Well, you can do that. But she loves to feel young, which is probably why she went crazy for someone so young. Phil is about 5 years younger than her. He plays baseball," I told him.

"Ah, I remember you telling me about him."

"Well, yeah. At first, he wasn't really a permanent member on a team—so Renee' thought they'd be moving around a lot. But after we moved to Jacksonville, we stayed. She's still there. Renee'…is quite the character. She's loving, but a child at heart."

"That explains why you're so mature," he mused. "You probably found yourself taking care of her."

"Sometimes," I muttered.

"What about Chief Swan?" he asked.

"Ah, Charlie. He's a lot like me, you could imagine. He's a good Dad though. I haven't seen him in forever. I'm glad we're going this weekend."

"You want to go see him now? I can get us there in good time," he suggested. I rapidly shook my head.

"No, you can't unless you drive like the maniac you are," I laughed.

"True."

"We can go early, if you want. Just please keep the speed limit under eighty," I posed.

"I could do that," he moaned, helping me off the couch. "Alice saw this coming. That's why she bought all those…wintry cloths. The weather is supposed to be really cold this weekend." He smiled widly.

"Remind me to thank her." I sighed. I sat down on the passenger's side of Edward's Volvo, seeing the presents stacked in neat piles in the backseat. Then, on the front porch of the Cullen's house were Alice and Jasper, both waving erratically—Jasper's hand being waved against its will. I smiled, and just lifted my hand in the air before Edward took it in his, pressing his cool lips to my palm.

Please Review!!!


	11. Chapter 10

**I think this one's funny!! Please read and review!!**

**Chapter 10- Charlie**

**Edward Cullen**

The drive was certain to be longer than I planned, but I certainly didn't want to scare Bella. Her and her aversion to fast-driving, it was almost humoring.

She leaned across the armrest by my seat, clinging to my arm. Her touch was always comforting, but I couldn't help but lose my line of thought every time she absently pressed her lips into my forearm. I had one arm on the steering wheel, the other wrapped round her. When we were in the interstate, I'd kiss her on the top of her head, inhaling her sweet scent. It burned, but I didn't care.

"We're nearly to Seattle," I said into Bella's hair. Her grip on me tightened. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"It's just…I'm sort of scared."

"Oh," I mumbled. I'd finally done it—taking her to a house full of vampire she'd never met…that was the key. But why wouldn't she be afraid of meeting Alice and Jasper…

"No," she interrupted my thoughts. "I'm scared they…won't approve." I released her quickly and threw my hand over my hand to muffle a laughter. As soon as I let out a chuckle, she leaned to the extreme side of her seat. The childish way she crossed her arms and pout made me laugh even harder.

"I'm sorry Bella," I chuckled. "It's just your perception of fear is completely backwards—it's ridiculous!"

"It's not ridiculous to be nervous about meeting your boyfriend's parents," she muttered.

"It's not," I agreed, in a non-laugh. "But aren't you scared of being around so many vampires at once?" I glanced to see her grimacing.

"Vampire-Shmanpire. Nothing—not even a bunch of vampires that want to drink my blood—can keep me away from you. Accept it." She looked over to me with a hard look on her face.

"I've learned to," I admitted. I had learned to accept there was no way to scare her, no way to make her sway. And for that—even though I desperately wanted to keep her safe—I was glad.

She sighed, and then moved back to her previous position at my side, and I kissed her on the forehead—which made her emotionless expression lighten into an all-out smile. Of course, my lips presence on hers made her heart race, but she had bettered her ability to hide the usual incoherency in her actions.

"So tell me," she asked in a pondering tone. "How did you know it was my birthday?" She spat the last word.

"Alice had a vision," I said simply.

"Of?" she prompted.

I sighed. "She had a vision of you having an uncomfortable conversation with your mother over the phone," I smiled at the memory of the vision.

"Crap, Mom," she groaned.

"Do you dread birthdays and phone calls from your mother?" I teased her, raising my eyebrows.

"Birthdays, yes, phone calls from Renee', no. It's just I know she's going to make a big deal of my twentieth birthday…just like the rest," she sneered. I chuckled slightly.

"Yes, Bella. You're in for it," I laughed. She smacked me on the arm, but it felt like a feather tracing my muscle. Then her phone started to jingle, and I sucked in a quick breath—trying to laugh harder.

"Is…it her?" she whispered.

"No idea," I lied. She smacked me again—then pulling the phone out of her coat pocket. Before she even checked the caller ID, she flipped it open.

"Hey Mom," she muttered.

'_Hey honey! I'm so excited to hear my wonderful twenty-year-old daughter's voice' _her mother squealed. I chuckled quietly, and then Bella flashed a glare at me.

"It's nice to hear your voice too Mom."

'_So, how's Reed going? Have you made any nice friends?'_

"Um, yes. And before you ask, they threw me a party. So don't feel like I'm being deprived of any kind of initiation."

'_That's wonderful, Bella. I'm glad that you're not spending a Saturday night all alone in your apartment. Are you doing anything special tonight?' _Bella flashed a quick glance at me.

"Yes, one of my…friends is going with me to Forks," she said hesitantly.

'_Oh, your going to see Charlie! That's wonderful—he'll be so happy to see you after so long. But won't your friend get pretty bored? What's she like?' _I pulled my lips over my teeth, trying to conceal my laugh. This was the conversation I knew Bella would dread. Especially with me sitting right here.

"Well, _his_ name is Edward," she said quietly, but a smile creeping up on her lips. I loved the way she said my name, her lips almost wrapped around it—loving to say it just as much as she loved me. "And he's not going to be bored at all, he's from Forks too." I sighed, yes, Forks. One of the many homes I'd had over the century, and knowing that was Bella's origin…made it the best.

'_Oh. It's a boy…' _her mother said quietly. '_Is he your boyfriend? How long have you been seeing him? Does Charlie know? Are you being safe?' _she rambled. I heard Bella's heart stop beating on the last question. I chuckled

"Renee'," Bella growled.

'_Oh, he's there with you, isn't he?' _I could imagine her mother's thoughts now, '_Oh crap,' _perhaps.

"Yes, Mom. Now please don't have a heart attack. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Bella's heart was racing, fresh blood rushing to her cheeks from embarrassment.

'_Bye honey.'_

"Love you," Bella whispered as she snapped the phone shut with two fingers. She became rigid in her seat, not leaning away from me, but not snuggling up against me either.

"That was better than I thought it would be," I said sinisterly after a few minutes of silence. Bella frowned.

"It was embarrassing," she murmured.

"Oh please, Bella. Even if you were a clown in the circus, I wouldn't love you any less. Now, about Charlie…"

"I'll explain everything to him when we get there. He doesn't even know we're coming. It'll be a surprise," she said quickly. I nodded.

"Do you think he will approve of you dating a vampire," I asked teasingly, but truly wanting to know her opinion.

"He'd have no choice but to approve if he knows how much I love you. Do you think your parents will approve of you dating a human?"

"They already know how happy you've made me. They neither have a choice to approve or disapprove…because I belong to you," I told her, reaching my arm around her shoulder. As soon as I made contact with her, she pulled herself to me, fitting like clay to a mold. It was like her body was meant to form into mine.

"I love you," she mumbled into my harm.

"I absolutely adore you, Isabella Swan," I whispered, hoping she heard. I felt her lips curl up into a smile as we passed the interstate sign saying Seattle two miles.

We pulled into Chief Swan's gravel drive, Bella becoming very hyper by the second. As soon as I put the car in park, she quickly pecked me on the cheek, then burying her face in my neck.

"What was that for?" I asked her, chuckling as I held her closer to me.

"Just in case Charlie decides to kill you," she mumbled into my skin. I sighed.

"Everything will be fine, love. Let me get your things so your father and I can be properly introduced." She kissed my neck, then climbed out of my grasp—though I didn't want to let go. She ran up to the door as I grabbed our things.

_Who could that be, _Charlie thought as Bella knocked lightly on the door. I saw him approaching it in his mind, and then turning the knob. As soon as he saw Bella's face—he became overwhelmed with certain joy. But he didn't express it as thoroughly as his thoughts did.

"Bells!" He yelled as he took her in his embrace. _Oh it's been too long._

"Hey—Dad!" she choked, and then he released her. "We decided to come and visit you for my birthday…I hope it's alright."

"More than alright, honey! _We_?" he noted. He looked over Bella's shoulder, seeing me walking up the porch with Bella's things. I balanced them in one arm, holding out my hand to shake his.

"Pleasure to see you again, Chief Swan," I said politely as I shook his hand. I felt him shiver. _Boy his hand is cold, _he noted. Bella wrapped her arm around my waist, and I eased closer to her—putting my free arm over her shoulder.

"Dad, this is Edward—Edward…this is my Dad," she said quietly.

"It's nice to meet you—or rather see you again, Edward," he mumbled. _Carlisle's kids never caused any trouble, he must be a smart boy to get into Bella's college. _He really did think the world of Bella.

He led us both into the small living room right inside the house, taking the boxes from my hands. He set them on a table, and sat down on the couch. Bella sat down next to him, leaving me to sit in the chair. A protective father, very classy and traditional.

"So," he whispered to himself, staring at his hands. His volume then increased. "When did you two meet?"

"Nearly two months ago," Bella answered quickly, staring affectionately at me.

"How?" Charlie prompted.

"Well, um—" Bella stuttered, knowing that the first time we met wasn't really a pleasant memory.

"We were lab partners in Biology," I finished for Bella. She exhaled. "She immediately became best friends with my little sister, so I started seeing her more often."

"I see. What's your friend's name?" he asked Bella, turning to her.

"Alice. She's very pleasant. Edward finds her very annoying, but I actually find her very entertaining," she giggled. Her laugh was the most precious sound ever. "She unfortunately didn't join Edward and I on our little road trip, though she and her fiancé did want to see their parents here in Forks," she sighed.

"That's too bad," Charlie said absently, and then began glaring at me. "How long are you staying?"

"We leave Monday morning. I want to get home in time for my night courses," she said quickly. "Then we'll be out of your hair. I just really wanted to see you."

"I'm glad you came, Bells. Are you staying here tomorrow night too?"

"I… think we're going to sleep here tonight, and tomorrow we'll be at the Cullen's."

"Okay, I'm glad. I have plans to go fishing with Billy Black. Do you remember him?"

"Not really," she mumbled.

"Oh, well he's an old family friend."

"Oh." There was a long silence, filled with Charlie messing with his hands, and Bella smiling nervously at me.

"Bella, how about you go put your things in your room? Edward, stay," he snapped. Bella's eyes widened at me, I nodded acceptingly. I knew exactly what was going to happen.

"Please be nice, Dad," Bella whispered as she got up. She took the boxes as went upstairs. I could her hesitating footsteps—attempting to listen.

"Edward," he said sternly. "I would like to know your intentions with my daughter."

I smiled lightly. "I can confidently say that Bella is the most wonderful person I've ever met. I love her with all my heart, and I intend on keeping it that way a very long time." I could see his thoughts, and to help his 'plan', he needed vagueness on his side. In one sentence, I'd just conveyed to him that I intend on spending the rest of my…existence with her.

"Oh, well, that's great," he said emotionlessly. _I bet kids raised with such wealth think everything's replaceable. Not my Bella though,_ but before he could open his mouth, I started answering his thoughts.

"I'm so glad to know you care about Bella so much that you're so protective of her, but I must insist—I'll never ever hurt her. She is so genuine, so irreplaceable. I can't imagine a world without her." He was speechless, even his tenor thoughts were incoherent. Then he finally got one little sentence out.

"You sleep on the couch tonight," he whispered as he got up. He went into the kitchen and stayed there.

As soon as Charlie was out of sight, Bella came stumbling down the stairs. At the last step she fell, but to her surprise—right into my arms.

"I hope he wasn't too mean," she muttered, burying her face in my chest.

"No. He just loves you more than you know." I kissed her on the top of her head, and she wrapped her arms around me. "Love _you_."

"Love you too."


	12. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: _HEY! Please read and review, tell me what you think should happens when Bella meets the Cullens. It's going to be EPOV--so there are going to be thoughts involved. Should Rosalie's opinion of Bella change? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!_**

**Chapter 11**

**Bella Swan**

Edward insisted on Charlie showing him my baby albums, which was a very, memorable and utterly embarrassing experience. Every picture followed Edward's heavenly chuckle, then by _'Some things never change,' _or _'That's my Bella.'_

After that, Charlie took us to The Lodge, the most fancy, if you can even call it that, restaurant in Forks. Somehow, the food off of Edward's plate miraculously disappeared every time Charlie's head turned. Edwards would just smile lightly as he forced down a sip of water. I remember the quite uncomfortable conversation Charlie had with Edward.

"So, Edward, I hope that you haven't been doing anything with my daughter that you'd regret the chief of police knowing," Charlie had blurted out of nowhere. I knocked down my drink, but both Charlie and Edward didn't notice.

"If you must know, we haven't," Edward whispered convincingly.

"Dad! How could you ask something like that? That's none of your business!" I yelled back to him. He flinched in his seat, then absently scraping his fork across the plate. "I'm a big girl," a said quieter. I reached my hand under the table to meet Edward's cool grasp. For the rest of the dinner, his finger traced my palm as his perfect face stared emotionlessly at mine.

We were now in Edward's Volvo, me being forced into the backseat due to my father's growing aversion to Edward and I being close. While Edward had both of his hands on the steering wheel, Charlie sat in the passenger's seat with his arms tightly crossed.

What was with the hostility? Had I missed something? Had Edward expressed his love for me a little too strong towards my father? Charlie would someday have to realize that not only was I officially two decades old—but I was in college! I had a life, and I didn't want the one thing on the top of my list to be to keep my Dad from killing my boyfriend.

Edward drove extremely slowly, especially for him. Charlie sighed, and gestured towards the road.

"Let's get back to the house, I won't give you a ticket," Charlie moaned. He was apparently not enjoying this ride in the car. I couldn't bring myself to look out of the rearview mirror, knowing if I did—I'd be missing out on Edward's reflection. Even though it did him no justice, it was the most of him I could get.

Edward parked in the driveway again, and quickly hopped out of the car to open the door. I had been more content with his chivilary lately—if I was intending on spending the rest of my life with him—I figured I'd have to get used to it.

Charlie stood in the door frame, watching as Edward led me up the stair with his hand on the small of my back.

"You're still sleeping on the couch!" he called just Edward and I walked into my room.

My room.

It hadn't changed—except instead of a crib there was a bed—and there was also a new lamp.

Edward closed the door, and then leaned back on it. He ran his fingers through his hair with exasperation. I walked over to him, and wrapped my arms around his waist.

Soon his arms were around me, and his lips tracing my jaw line.

"Are you sure? Can you handle it?" I panted as his lips lingered on my neck.

"Yes, after today I can handle anything," he said into my neck. I moved my arms to his neck, clenching at his icy skin. I let his lips find mine, and when they did—I felt as if I was being shocked by a jolt of electricity. Except it wasn't painful…it was the most wonderful feeling ever.

My lips moved with his, his fingers entangled in my hair. My hands pulled at his hair, passionately tugging at his roots. Edward didn't kiss me like this the first time, nothing like this.

Edward's lips then stopped moving—the flow of electricity stopping. I then noticed that Edwards hands were gripped on my shoulders unusually tight—it hurt.

"Ow," I moaned. He suddenly gasped and let go of me. In the blink of an eye, he was sitting on the edge of my bed, his hands in his face.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," he whispered just loud enough for me to hear. I ran over to him, and forcefully pulled his face up so that I could see it. "Almost."

"Almost what?" I asked him, trying to make his eyes meet mine.

"I almost killed you, Bella." I stopped breathing. The way he had kissed me, it felt like he had more control than ever. But then his frightening grip on me…it was different.

"Edward, it's okay. You didn't, I'm alright," I assured him in a whisper. He grimaced.

"I could have! The monster inside me is telling me I should have…a long time ago. But I won't listen; I can't—put you in danger again." I didn't know why, but I forcefully shoved my lips to his for a split second. When I backed away, his eyes were open in shock, and I noticed my hands, which were still cupped around his face—were trembling.

"How could you want to kiss a monster, right after he almost killed you?" he whispered.

"Because I love you. Edward Cullen, I understand the dangers of being around you—but I'm not giving up on you. The first time you met me, you couldn't even talk to me without really wanting to kill me. Now, that kiss was really great up into the point you almost did. I have faith that you are getting better at this, you just can't give up on yourself." I pecked him on the lips again, but he pulled my lips back to him again. For a few seconds, my heart stopped beating. He heard.

"Every time that happens, I'm scared to death that I unconsciously killed you," he murmured teasingly, but then his smile faded.

"Sorry," I muttered back. I crawled onto Edward's lap and buried my face in his chest. I lightly kissed his sweater, and then I felt my sleeve rolling up.

I heard a light gasp, and felt Edward's cold finger tip tracing my sore arm. "What?" I asked.

"I gave you a bruise," he whispered back. I twisted my head to see the round purplish-blue spot on my shoulder.

"I bruise really easy, Edward, don't worry," I told him.

"I don't doubt that, but I still don't like the fact I made the bruise."

"Shhh," I cooed, brushing my fingers through his hair.

"COUCH! NOW!" Charlie yelled from downstairs. Both of us sighed in unison, and he lifted me up, tucking me into bed. He kissed me lightly on the forehead—then smiled.

"Goodnight Bella," he said quietly, leaving my room. I wish he could have at least stayed with me, even though he can't even sleep.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Edward Cullen- Introductions**

I was completely amused—Charlie lounging in the chair all night long. I never moved a muscle, which he was completely astounded by. He was sure I would sneak up to see Bella, according to the way he saw me when I was around her. I heard his thoughts drift to dreams in half-hour increments, him reminding himself to watch me.

As soon as he left for his fishing trip with Billy Black, I raced up to Bella's room to see if I could catch any sleep-talking. I'd missed it, but she had the warmest smile on her face. I crawled into her bed, wrapping the blankets around her so she wouldn't be shocked my cold skin.

For about an hour, I just watched her. Breathe in, breathe out…lightly snore, kick around. When I heard her breathing increase, walking up apparently, my lips moved softly on hers before she ever regained consciousness.

Once she realized what was going on, she put her hands on my face, her thumb tracing the hollow place under my eyes. Her eyes slowly opened, and I found her eyes more tender and loving than ever. More affection than I could ask for.

She pulled her lips off mine, her heart racing enormously fast. I chuckled lightly as I rested my arm across her.

"Good morning," she mumbled groggily, still smiling.

"Good morning to you." I kissed her forehead lightly, her smile widening. Her arm tightened around my waist, pulling her closer to me. I mimicked her, and buried my face in her hair. It burned as always—but I could care less. Her hand snuggled under my shirt, her touch leaving an amazingly warm trail every where she touched. I knew where she was getting at.

"Mm, don't tempt me," I mumbled into her neck. She was persistent.

"What's more tempting," she panted as she curled in my chest. "My blood or my body?" I chuckled, and pulled her face to where I could see it. She was smiling just as wide as I was.

"It's a tie." I pecked her quickly on the cheek and pulled her back into my arms. She gave up when her arms couldn't even escape my iron grasp.

"I'm sorry, I just got a little too…excited," she whispered with embarrassment in her tone. "I don't want to pressure you into anything you don't want to do." What?

"Bella. You have no idea how I wish that I could be with you that. I may not be a human…but I am a man." I took her face rapidly into mine and pressed my lips urgently against hers. She automatically wrapped herself around me, and I felt the weakness approaching. I pulled away from her, and just held on to her as tight as her fragile body would allow.

"I believe you," she sighed, pulling my shirt back down to where it was before she got to confident in me. "But I know your getting better at being close to me. I can feel it every time." I kissed her hair, but not believing. My self control surely wasn't getting better, it was getting worse. But it was a different aspect of what I was controlling.

It was exactly how much I wanted her…how much I needed her that pushed the barrier I had attempted to set up to keep Bella safe. As the line of how much the monster would let me be with her pushed forward—so did the extent that I wanted to be with her. If I had kissed her the way I did a minute ago the first time I met her…she wouldn't be living. And that was my self control. She was right, but she was still in danger every second I was in the same room as her.

Bella knew what I had planned—the anticipation was absolutely killing her. I let her change, her coming out more beautiful than she went in. She wore a beautiful blue sweater, very similar to the one she'd worn the day I told her. She was dazzling to me.

When I saw her reaction to my reaction of her…very complicated—I couldn't help but take her in my arms and hold her there. And I never wanted to let go. I put my lips to her ear—my lips just barely skimming her flaming skin.

"They're going to adore you, love. Just please calm down," I whispered. But my proximity didn't help her heart slow down.

"It's hard," she stuttered, "when I know that your mine." I exhaled, my scent combining with her bitter-sweet, intoxicating drug.

"Shall we take my car, or an alternate form of transportation?"

"Um, I should go with the choice you've already made." She put her hands in mine, her face scrunched in anticipation. I smiled lightly and threw her on my back, to where she clung with all her might. I would never let her go. I opened the window of her room—flying out fast as I'd ever gone. I couldn't wait for her to meet Carlisle and Esme. Less excited about Emmett, and completely dreading Rosalie. She'd probably insult my Bella just because she sees no one else and compares anyone that's not her to dirt. I'd never found Rose appealing. Never even an ounce close to what I saw in Bella.

I came to a stop outside the Cullen manor. Not a crypt, just as home I used to live in. My home in Forks.

"Are—we—done—yet?" Bella asked shakily. I detached her from my back, and she stood frozen in place. She didn't look green like the last time—so I took that as a good sign.

"Yes, love," I assured her, patting her hair. It was flying everywhere—very cute.

"Thank you," she breathed as she fell into me. She was fine, I think she just missed being next to me. I wrapped my arm around her waist, her thrumming pulse echoing against my marble skin once again. I felt a breath hang in my throat, something connecting in my heart—every time she was near. I loved her with all my being.

I walked right into the house, because it was mine, and Bella stood shocked in the door frame. She saw the marvelous things collected over the centuries, and she admired it. She admired all of the things that belonged to my family.

"This is so beautiful," she whispered just loud enough for the residing Cullen's to hear.

_Oooh! Bella, Bella's here! And my Edward too. _Esme's excitement rang in my mind. She'd grown o so worried since I'd been mateless all of my existence. I'd finally found my soul mate. It didn't matter to her that she happened to be the most delectable human I'd ever met as well.

_What a moron. He goes to college and brings back a human. Classic Edward—falling for a human. _Rosalie was angry—and most interesting of all: jealous. Not that she ever wanted me, but she'd always resented me for not wanting her. She was shallow—selfish—good thing she had Emmett to admire her as much as she did. Now that'd I'd found Bella, she was probably mad at me as ever. And a tad bit angry at Bella. Unjustified and rude. Rosalie.

_Rose looks pissed. Maybe we shouldn't have come, _Emmett thought tentatively. I hadn't seen my brother in a few months. I was glad he'd come.

Then, just as I finished my own personal comments on their thoughts—my family came riding in as a group. Esme was just as adorable as ever, I noticed Carlisle wasn't with her. And I hadn't heard his thoughts either.

_Carlisle is so sorry Edward. There was a five-car build up on Jackson Street. Lots of people hurt, _Esme apologized sorrowfully. I nodded. "Oh, Bella!" She exclaimed running up to us. She shockingly hugged the all-to-willing Bella.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen," Bella murmured.

"Oh, please! None of that. Esme, please, Esme." Bella nodded. "Welcome to our humble abode. This is my other son and daughter, Emmett and Rosalie." They approached us, Rosalie's arms crossed and Emmett's around her waist. Holding back the pigheaded woman.

"Nice to meet you," Rose said sarcastically as she carelessly stuck her hand out. Bella shook it wordlessly. She sensed the tension.

"Bella!" Emmett bellowed, taking her into a big bear hug. That's what he was, a big teddy-bear. Bella just let her arms hang down trying to breathe.

"Nice—to—meet—you! Can't—breathe!" she choked out. Emmett released her, laughing as hard as I'd heard him.

"Forgive Rosalie," Esme said, glaring at my sister. I glared along as I wrapped my arms around Bella. "She knows how happy Edward is. Right?"

"Yes." Her eyes darkened as she looked at Bella. She then childishly crossed her arms and marched away with her nose up in the air. Emmett inevitably followed.

"Sorry about my superficial sister," I murmured into Bella's hair as I kissed her. She sighed.

"Yeah, what's her problem, exactly?" Bella breathed—still intoxicated by my kiss.

"She's jealous that I've never found her as beautiful as you," I said curtly. Bella sighed.

"You're kidding right? She's like a goddess! You must have found her attractive at some time," she retorted. I shook my head vigorously.

"I prefer brunettes." I tousled her long chestnut hair, whishing her burning scent. I'd come to find it more as a punishment than a curse. I'd deal with the consequences of feeling the pleasure of the scent and the pleasure of Bella by going through the pain.

"That's nice." She stood on the tips of her toes to reach my lips, then realized that Esme stood there idly by—waiting patiently like the hostess she'd always been. "Sorry," Bella murmured.

"Oh no! I've never seen Edward like this. He's never looked so unquestionably blissful." Yes ever since I'd laid eyes on my love, I'd been stuck in a state of eternal bliss.

"Surely he was this happy before me?" Bella asked.

"Never," I whispered into her jaw, I ran my lips across her cheek to her nose. She shivered—but in the way I liked.

"Okay," she choked out, enclosing her grip around me. "Just to let you know, I haven't been happy like this either. Ever."

"That," I stated, "could never be caused by my irrevocable presence. You're as chipper as a chipmunk." I smiled widely as Bella grimaced.

"No," she muttered. "You're pretty much everything." I kissed her forehead, my lips lingering until Bella cleared her throat. I knew the first thing I'd have to show her. The one thing I'd knew she'd love in a vampire's house. My grandest piano.


	14. Authors NoteI AM SO SORRY!

** $%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$**

**

* * *

**

I am so sorry guys!!! I know where the story is going...somewhat, but I can't find the words to describe it adequately. Forgive me if you were expecting a chapter for this update--you don't know how much it has tortured me (he he). I hope I can get another chapter out there by the end of the weekend, but in the mean time you can visit my profile and read some of my favorite stories there--or read my all human story "Redeeming All That's Left" which is pretty good and is probably earning all my attention right now. Reviews, I'm serious _inspire me!!_ You can even just get made, I DON'T CARE! To me, it's the audience that inspires the writer...so where are you audience!?!?

I am serious guys. I am truly sorry.

* * *

** $%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$**


	15. Chapter 13

Hey! Finally found a little inspiration--for a very short chapter. Please enjoy, read...and REVIEW!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13- Promise

**Bella Swan**

I felt like an idiot as I followed Edward clueless, his wrist gripping mine softly. Well, I wasn't really an idiot. I was just smiling like one. But it's kind of like that when your completely in love with the most perfect man—well, sort of man—on the planet Earth. Him being a vampire, him being technically eighty years older than I was, or me being physically three years older than him—wouldn't change my undying, and completely constant love for him. He was my reason for being. It's like, all my life—everything I'd been through had been grooming me to meet Edward. To love him, to cherish him, to comfort him. Even to endure his angering self-image. Could it be possible that anyone else in the world had loved someone more than I loved him? Could it be possible that he feels the same for me? Surely, the universe could find a way…

"Here it is, love," he whispered into the hollow place under my ear. My whole body shivered as his cool breath washed over me. I loved the feeling. But then, as my vision moved from him, to in front of us—I stared in awe.

An even larger, more beautiful, more extravagant—if that was even possible—grand piano sat in the center of the room. Edward was already leading me to the bench.

We had our first kiss on a piano bench. At this, I smiled exuberantly.

He began to play my song, my lullaby. I still found it impossible to believe that I could have inspired such a unique, beautiful piece. The way Edward's hands moved flawlessly across the ivory keys, emotion in every inch of the composition…was all the proof I need to convince myself that he loved me more than he'd loved anything else. Because he loved his music, and I stood on his pedal-stool of inspiration for that love.

I hadn't noticed I was crying until Edward began to wipe away the tears of joy. Oh, the utmost joy.

"You do love it, don't you?" he asked softly, his face only inches from mine. I put my hands to his face, and smiled despite the tears brimming down my cheeks.

"No, I love you." He smiled widely and pressed his lips against mine. I still couldn't get over the feeling, the knowledge that each and every day—these lips, these hands—these beautiful golden eyes…belonged to me. He was mine, the most generous of gifts. The most I could give was me, and to him it seemed that was more than enough.

Once our lips released, he was smiling like me. He sighed, his breath washing over my face. "I love you more than anything that has ever existed. I love you more than the birds love to sing, the sun loves to shine—you are my sun. Before you, my existence was pointless. I had no reason—I had no one. And then I realized that destiny…it wasn't making me miserable. It…was preparing me. Preparing me to love you." I gasped at the beautiful words. Words you'd expect the romantics of history to say—Romeo and Juliet, perhaps. But this wasn't a tragedy—this was my life.

"I was telling myself the same exact thing earlier," I whispered, tears coming faster and faster as I saw his beaming face.

"Great minds always think alike." He chuckled slightly, and then scooped me into his arms.

"Where are we going?" I inquired, laughing. He ran the way he always did—fast—up the stairs. Before he could answer, I automatically knew where I was. The golden carpet only twinkled in comparison to the wide landscape window. Hundreds of CDs were lined on the walls—looking so familiar to those in Edward's room back in Portland. I smiled, seeing a huge gaping bed in the center of the room. I swiveled around to see Edward's mouth open a little bit.

"What?" He gestured emotionlessly towards the bed—the quilt flouncing like a cloud. This whole house was white, so light—it wasn't surprising to see a cloud in my boyfriend's bedroom. "I don't get it."

"I didn't have a bed in my room before…" he mused, he head cocked to the side. I wiggled out of his embrace and just dove into the huge bed. I was right—it was just like a cloud. Edward still stood in the door frame, smiling as relaxed on the bed. I patted next to me, and before I knew it, Edward had pounced right on top of me.

My heart was racing, and I smiled as Edward's lips crushed into mine. My fingers dug in his hair—and I wrapped my legs around him. His lips curved into a smile as he pulled away from me, panting.

"That was fun," he chuckled, flipping over next to me. I was kind of embarrassed. I hid my face in his chest.

"I wasn't thinking," I mumbled into his shirt. He just hugged me even tighter, and pecked my forehead.

"It's alright, love. I wasn't thinking straight either," he said quietly. "Did I mention I love you?"

"Yes, but say it again," I giggled.

"I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you!" he said louder, as if screaming it to the whole world.

"Edward Cullen, I love you too." I bent up to peck his lips, but of course it grew passionate but only for a short while. He did love me, and it made me happier than anything else.

After a few months of my erratic heart-beat echoing in the room, and my uneven breathing—Edward hopped off the bed.

"Carlisle!" he called, crossing his arms expectantly. I stood up, taking a place by Edward's sides. I entwined my fingers in his as I set my head on his shoulder.

Then, with a 'whoosh', who I assumed to be Carlisle was standing in the door frame. He was inhumanly beautiful, like the rest of the Cullen's—and he had the most kind smile on his face as he examined Edward and me as a pair.

"You must be Bella," he said warmly. I held out his hand, and he shook it gently. "I must say, every time I speak to Edward—all he can talk about is you. And when I asked him about his siblings…it was about how _they_ were with _you_. I've never seen him so vivaciously happy." Hearing those reassuring words made me tighten my grip on Edward even more.

"He has the same affect on me," I said quietly, knowing he would hear it. Edward kissed me on the top of my head.

"Thanks for the bed, I didn't want to make her sleep in Alice and Jasper's," he murmured to Carlisle.

"I assumed that," he said curtly. Edward nodded, answering an unspoken question with a smile. Carlisle left the room, and Edward hugged me again.

"Guess who's coming," he whispered into my jaw.

"Mm, who?" I mumbled incoherently—completely intoxicated by Edward's proximity. He chuckled slightly and then pecked me on the nose.

"Alice and Jasper."

"Oh! Really? I'm so glad!" I said loudly. Then I heard the familiar jingle of laughter from the hall. Edward let me out of his embrace so Alice could hug me. "I'm so glad you're here," I said quietly. She giggled again.

"Sheesh Edward, get a hold of your emotions," Jasper mumbled with annoyance.

"Oh, Jasper. Do me a favor and tell me _exactly _what he's feeling," I inquired. Edward ran his fingers through his air absently and then nodded.

"There is of course love, and then there is worry…then lust," he mumbled. I giggled lightly and turned to Edward.

"Don't get a hold of your emotions," I whispered with a smiled. He nodded.

"Oh, don't even get me started on you." Jasper gave me a hard look. "Just as much love and lust, but then there is some fear." My smile faded, and so did Edward's. I looked at him, and I noticed Alice pushing herself and Jasper out of the room—closing the door quietly.

"You're…afraid?" he asked quietly. I threw my arms around him, realizing that I was crying.

"I'm—only—afraid—of-losing you!" I sobbed. Edward's arms wrapped around me, rubbing his hands down my back to comfort me.

"I promise, I will never leave you. The countless times I've told you I love you should be enough to enforce that." His lips crushed into mine urgently—and I couldn't find the will to stop. Edward's hands cupped my face delicately, and mine anxiously entangled themselves in his silky hair.

"Forever," he whispered into my neck. "I promise." I buried my face in his chest, so warmed by his words. Forever was a promise, and I knew that no matter what—he'd keep it. I'd find a way to spend forever with him. Even if he didn't like it.


	16. Chapter 14

**I know... The last chapter's end was terrible. But I was having trouble with getting inspiration--so I just spat a bunch of random words on the page. Due to lack of inspiration...this is the last chapter. Of course there is an Epilogue...what would it be without one? But please give me ideas for sequal...it's probably Breaking Dawn-like because of the end of this one. Please enjoy read, and review!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14

**Edward Cullen**

I did not understand why Bella didn't trust me.

In some ways, she trusted me all too much, but on one issue she always questions my promises, my guarantees. I love her, so much—but there is a part of her I sense that believes that isn't enough.

It's more than enough.

From the first night I learned she feared me leaving, I promised myself to stay with her throughout her human life. Because we couldn't live without each other. And time after time, I tell her always and forever. But can she doubt that I won't hold out on my promise?

"So why do you only play baseball when there's a thunderstorm?" she inquired with a smirk as I carried her on my back to the clearing. That's why Alice came, she predicted a thunderstorm.

"You'll see love," I chuckled. "Now close your eyes." In seconds I had already taken off.

Her arms were tight around me, and the closer she gripped to me the faster I wasted to go. But I didn't want my Bella getting sick. So I went fast enough to make her cling to me, to trust in me.

We stopped at the edge of the trees, and I saw my family gathered—discussing Bella and I. I listened intensely as I slung Bella off my back, wrapping my arm around her waist.

_I hate her. I know you can hear me Edward, but I truly do. I can't help it your ruining all of our lives, _Rosalie ranted. I hissed low enough so that Bella wouldn't hear.

_I'm so glad Edward's happy. And I'm glad he makes her happy too, _Esme's pure thoughts mused.

The rest of their thoughts pretty much followed along the lines of Esme's. Like my happiness mattered that much. Well, apparently it did.

Alice waved to Bella in her spastic way, jumping up in down. I sighed heavily as I led Bella to the group of vampires. This fact made me think I was insane…but the fact Bella was okay with it made me feel brilliantly happy.

"It's time," Alice murmured omnisciently. I just shook my head, just as a loud rumble of thunder rippled through the clearing. Bella jumped a little, and then took my hand.

"Please tell me I'm not playing." I chuckled.

"It's illegal for someone with your level of equilibrium to walk across a flat surface without someone to hold her up. I'm afraid I'd be given the death sentence if I let you play baseball with a team of vampires," I explained. She exhaled in relief.

"I'm glad."

"Me too, now Esme?" Esme's head turned.

_I'll take care of her, _Esme promised. I smiled a grin of thanks.

The game went by without event, Bella finally understanding the requirement of thunder as we played. I would always find her eyes on me no matter what—and I really liked that. We were the object of each other's desires…and we had each other. This love story didn't have to be a tragedy. This love wouldn't have to be forbidden. I'd learned to accept that—and try not to think of myself as a monster. Bella didn't like that. And…I liked to think myself worthy enough for someone as perfect as her.

"You did great," Bella said affectionately as we sat on the couch in my room. I cradled her in my arms, her hand tracing circles on my arm. The warmth sent electrical currents racing though my marble skin. Would this feeling ever ware?

I prayed not.

"So did you," I told her. She snorted a laugh.

"I did nothing. Unless being your cheerleader counts."

"I'd let you be my cheerleader any day," I murmured into her hair. Her heartbeat sped, and I really wanted it to be faster. I ran my hand down her arm, her heartbeat increasing. Her face snapped around to face mine. Her sweet freesia breath sprayed all over me, making the venom gather under my tongue. I swallowed it, as I pressed my lips into Bella's.

"About your promise," she panted once her lips released mine.

"Yes, love?"

"You—you well—promised me forever, and I would like to discuss that," she muttered softly. She sounded ashamed…afraid?

"Yes, I will never leave you. I essentially a selfish creature. I crave you too much." I smiled lightly, and she forced a smirk. Not the genuine smile I love.

"Of course you'll be here _forever. _But I won't." Oh. I'd thought about the fact that her human life was relatively short. That's why I was spending every possible second with her.

"Human's lives…are sadly too short relative to my view of time. That's why I want to fill up all the time we have," I mused emotionlessly, my hand moved from her hand to her face—and she flinched to my touch. And not in a good way.

I examined her, her eyes watching me with such incredulity—such anger? She didn't rip herself away from me though, she just looked at me if I had just hurt her. I couldn't stand it.

"You don't want to spend forever with me?" she asked nervously. I automatically heard her heart beat slow down—beating unevenly and unhealthily.

"Of course I do Bella."

"What's your definition of _forever, _exactly," she inquired.

"My forever is as long as you're alive." I tried to smile, but I knew something tasted wrong in the air.

She just shook her head.

"Well, Edward. I guess you and I are on completely different pages," she muttered, her eyes meeting mine again. "Because my definition of forever is as long _you're _alive." If my heart wasn't dead, it would be tearing itself out now. I finally understood what she was getting at.

"Bella, I am not going to condemn you to this never ending night. Never will I sentence you to a life with no chance of heaven. I would never be able to live with myself."

"If what you're concerned about is my soul, it's too late! It's out of both yours and my control because it belongs to you." I couldn't stand this, I wasn't going do this? Why did we have to argue.

"I am not going to damn you!"

"You don't know that."

"I sure as hell know enough to know that this life isn't meant for someone as pure as you, you don't deserve it." Both she and I were angry at me.

"I don't deserve you, but here you are promising to spend _my life_ with _me," _she protested. Then her eyes flashed the angry fading with every blink. "I get it." This couldn't be good.

"Get what?" I demanded.

"This isn't about turning me into a vampire. This is about wasting your eternity with me." No! Did she not comprehend the level that I loved her? Her words hit me so hard, that I just stood stunned, wordless.

"You don't love me. You crave my blood, you crave my body. But cravings don't justify spending the rest of _your _life with me. That's just a promise I have an option to make." She was crying the most utterly mortifying tears now. Why couldn't I open my damn mouth, tell her she's wrong. I love her so much! "I'm just a load of fun. You can't read my mind, you want my blood more than you've ever wanted anyone else's. But I'm nothing extraordinary," she sobbed. "Nothing special unique. Just Bella." I gasped a breath of air that I didn't even need as I moved closer to her.

I could feel her heaving sobs of breath on my face, so warm. Focus, Edward.

"Of all the lies and deceits, the deceptions, and false accusations I've heard through the mind and mouths of humans—never have I heard such blasphemous things." Her eyes were squinted in curiosity. I cupped her hands in my face, taking in the warmth for as long as she'd let me. "Bella, you have touched my heart the way no one has ever touched me, period. You say you love me, but the way I see it I would be showing the opposite if I damned you to this life."

"Edward. A life, any life without you is worse than life, death, and everything after that. If spending forever with you requires sacrifice—then so be it," she spat. The tension building in the space around us was making my head spin. I forced my lips onto Bella, without even knowing if I was forgiven. But as soon as I felt her tongue running along my teeth—I knew.

I knew I had let the kiss go on all too long—the passion and intensity making it hard to concentrate. More like her making it hard to concentrate. I felt Bella's hand begging to move from my neck to my chest, clenching at it as if she were holding on. I brought her closer to me, and then I knew that I need to stop.

Now.

I pried my face from hers, panting for breath. Her expression was still hurting, and I couldn't help but hurt with her.

"Some sacrifices, aren't worth making," I told her as I held her in my arms. I felt her kiss me through my shirt.

"Can't we at least discuss it?" she muttered.

"Sometime, but can't we enjoy what we have right now? In the moment?" I pleaded in a whisper.

"For now, that's all I want to do." A smile spread across her face as she held on to me tighter. And for a second, I almost let myself believe that I was truly human. And the truth was, I'm more human than I've ever been.


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Birthday**

**Bella Cullen**

_**9 months later…**_

I had planned it perfectly; so perfectly I didn't even have a clue how I did it. It all started on that fateful Saturday…

"So what are you going to do while I'm gone," he whispered into my jaw. He was going hunting—and I knew my heart would be missing it's other half without him.

My heart was racing, and with each pounding pump through my veins—I saw his happiness grow.

"Oh, I dunno. Probably just miss you," I said quietly. He pecked me on the lips, but I threw myself at him. And he took me. His lips pressed against mine, making all my thoughts and plans diminish. I had to concentrate. Concentrate!

"I love you Bella," he whispered softly.

"I love you too Edward." I still couldn't believe that he was mine, I had literally won the jackpot. Of course he was beautiful—but there was so much more to him that I'd learned the past nine months. We had so much in common, despite our century-long age different…and don't forget the fact he's not even human. And he was brilliant, a perfect gentleman, and he was decent and caring. I could never ask for someone else, never dream of another. He was the one and only. The highlight of everything that had gone right in my life.

And with a final, short kiss, he was out my apartment window. And from then, the plan went into action.

"Omigod, Bella, you are BRILLIANT!" Alice exclaimed in her high pitch voice over the telephone. I couldn't help but agree.

"I know. And I can't believe I kept myself from making the decision—so you wouldn't see it coming."

"Us vampire's usually don't celebrate our human birthdays, it's so sweet though!"

"We have to be quick, Al, he'll be back tomorrow, no doubt."

"Yeah, I know how he gets. He misses you too easily. I'll have Jazz call me when they're on their way back. This is great." Yes, spur-of-the-moment birthday parties for my boyfriend Edward were great. I can't imagine what he'll think when he learns it was my idea. I knew he'd love it.

"Thanks Alice. Can you do the party stuff, I need to get him a present," I told her quietly. I'd been very careful not to even think about what I was going to get him. I knew the moment I found the perfect gift in my mine, Alice would see it, and then Edward would see it. So, now that he was gone I could at least have my mind and future to myself. Except for Alice.

"Kay, Bells. Love ya!"

"You too Alice," I laughed. "Bye."

So, after hours of thinking—and then going to numerous pawn shops…I finally found it.

It was a sterling silver vintage pocket watch. It was perfect for Edward, according to the seller, it was made in the early 1900's. Maybe it would be celebrating its birthday soon, too. It had a place for a picture, I was thinking one of him and me. And on the back, it had written '_with all my love and compassion'_, which was perfect. I couldn't wait to see his face when he saw it, a symbol of the love we shared.

But the day was done, the present was wrapped. And Edward wasn't there to hum me to sleep. These nights were the hardest of nights—and I'd think about how I would never leave his side if I was one them. Like him. A vampire.

"Oops," Rosalie said. "I think I accidently gave away the party." Accidently. Sure. We were all inside, and everyone, but apparently Rosalie who hated my guts (for no apparent reason, I might add) were trying to shield their thoughts from Edward. For Alice, it was rewriting the Bible in Latin, Carlisle worrying about his patients back in Forks, and Emmett thinking about Rosalie. What a unique variety of personalities!

I could hear Edward and Jasper mumbling something at the front door, and then I heard Edward's angelic chuckle. I broke out in a run for the front door. I couldn't help myself, I missed him too much. Before I knew it, I could feel his cold marble arms cradling me like a baby. The kind of way a girl could get used to.

"Surprise!" Everyone else behind us yelled. Edward laughed, making my heart stutter in a beat.

"Surprise," I mumbled into his chest. "It was supposed to be at least. I can't get much passed you though." He kissed me on the forehead, a smile brewing on the corners of his mouth.

"Oh, it was a surprise until Rose was literally screaming 'Surprise Birthday for the Moron!'" I turned around a through a soft glare at Rosalie. But her glare made me want to run and hide. Or just hold Edward tighter.

"Why is Alice translating the bible?" he laughed. She was trying to keep my favorite part of the night a secret. What a loyal friend.

"Let's just say there is more to this party than your family." I pulled the small package from my pocket. A smile spread across his face as he took it gently in his hands.

"Let's do this with a little more privacy," he said. And then I was on his back. Running. In his room. Sitting in his lap. "Now, what do we have here," he mumbled with a smile, untying the bow carefully

"Just open it, Edward," I scoffed. The strings broke right off with a twist of his wrist. And then his present was revealed.

"Oh, Bella, you shouldn't have," he whispered. I leaned into his face and kissed him on the jaw.

"I wanted to. Really bad."

"_With all my love and compassion,_ this is too wonderful." He popped open the watch, revealing the picture of us playing in the snow together. Something I never thought I'd do. "I love you so much."

"_With all my love and compassion,"_ I repeated. He slipped the watch into his pocket, and then forced his lips on to mine. And then everything inside me seemed to melt. Into goo. But I loved the feeling.

"Now I have a gift for you," he said smugly, my favorite crooked smile beaming at me.

"But it's your birthday!" I protested. "I don't like gifts."

"I thought it was just when I didn't spend money," he reminded me.

"Did you?"

"No," he said quietly. "It's a family heirloom. My mother's actually." I couldn't resist him. I just gulped loudly, and then nodded. He lifted me out of his lap, and then went to his closet. When he came back, he stood in front of me with a black box in his hand. He kneeled next to me, and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

I couldn't help but take his free hand in mine, and then hold it to my face. I loved his smell, the natural scent I could never resist.

"I wanted to talk about you becoming a vampire." I didn't see that one coming.

"Okay," I said hesitantly. "What's the verdict?" He chuckled.

"I will agree…to sentence you to death…on one condition."

"Okay, I thought we agreed that you and me was not a death sentence. It was a decision, because neither of us can't be happy without the other one in our lives. And…" All my rambling came to a halt when my vision became clearer.

I had defiantly not noticed that when he was kneeling…

He was on one knee.

My heart stopped beating, and I eyed the unopened box that Edward held in his palm. His eyes were filled with the utmost joy, everything aligning in his happiness. I knew what was coming, and I couldn't be more stunned.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he said confidently. I loved it when he said my full name. "In my existence, I have never met someone so extraordinary. So pure, so differentiated. So perfect." I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. Tears of joy. "I know I never had a right to want you. Never had the will to stay away. So I have decided that I want you. To be mine. Forever." I'd heard the words before, but now the context was all so different. I couldn't remember ever feeling such bliss in a matter of seconds. I literally saw my life before my very eyes. I saw everything that a life with Edward would give me. He was all I really and truly wanted.

"Bella," he whispered, his grin increasing. "Will you marry me?"

Was he crazy? This had been assumed from the first moment he told me he loved me. From the first kiss, the first time I met his family. The first time I confessed to him my wish to be a vampire. This was decided, but I knew he was so traditional he just had to ask.

The little box flicked open, revealing the most beautiful wedding ring. His mother's. The band was simple and gold, but in the center was a huge diamond. Surrounded by others, but it was his. And he wanted it to be mine.

And I couldn't refuse.

"Yes, Edward! Yes!" I cried. He slipped the ring on my left hand quickly, and then I threw myself into his arms. "Forever. No matter what."

"Forever," he agreed.

I was so jittery. I was the future Mrs. Edward Cullen. Isabella Marie Cullen.

I liked that.

* * *

Sequal...no sequal?

Tell me what you think! I really want to write another one for you. But not soon, I'm focusing on my all human story. Read it if you please.


	18. Sequal Time for my Beloved!

**Sequal Coming Soon!**

**~The Rising of Our Life**~

_After finding her true love, Edward Cullen, Bella Swan embarks on a completly different journey than she did in the Twilight Saga. But destiny catches up with her, and somethings never change. With a wedding in plan, a traitor in the wings, a visit that could ruin all...will she still get her wish for an eternity with the man she loves?_

Okay, how does that sound? I'm still all ears for any ideas because currently, this is my ONLY writing project. Where should it start? What kind of events (for main or filler chapters) do you think should take place? How do you think the Volturi should play in? The wedding? HoNeYmOoN? Hybrid Baby (LOL)? I'm not going to write a Breaking Dawn, but I would like to expeirment with different story lines in my head. How do you think Jacob should play in? Should there even be a Jacob? How about the pack...there needs to be a pack!

So within the next week I will have the very first chapter up. Friday's my last day of school! YAY! That means summer time leaves room for lots of writing! :D

-Katie


	19. Sequal is definatly here!

**The sequal is officially up. First chapter...mostly just an intro. New chapter coming soon...**

**just put **_fanfiction_** behind it.**

.net/s/5120104/1/The_Rising_of_our_Life

.net/s/5120104/1/The_Rising_of_our_Life

.net/s/5120104/1/The_Rising_of_our_Life

.net/s/5120104/1/The_Rising_of_our_Life

.net/s/5120104/1/The_Rising_of_our_Life

.net/s/5120104/1/The_Rising_of_our_Life

.net/s/5120104/1/The_Rising_of_our_Life

Sorry...I just felt like putting it there a bunch of times so you wouldnt miss it. YOU CAN'T!!


	20. Remember that Sequal? HUH?

**The sequal is officially up. First chapter...mostly just an intro. New chapter coming soon...**

**just put **_fanfiction_** behind it.**

.net/s/5120104/1/The_Rising_of_our_Life

.net/s/5120104/1/The_Rising_of_our_Life

.net/s/5120104/1/The_Rising_of_our_Life

.net/s/5120104/1/The_Rising_of_our_Life

.net/s/5120104/1/The_Rising_of_our_Life

.net/s/5120104/1/The_Rising_of_our_Life

.net/s/5120104/1/The_Rising_of_our_Life

Sorry...I just felt like putting it there a bunch of times so you wouldnt miss it. YOU CAN'T!!


End file.
